El Hijo de la Primavera
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: Pequeñas historias relatando la vida de Otonashi Haruna alado de su amado hijo, Shindou Takuto. [Drabbles] [AllTimeLines] [17/50]
1. Apellido

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! ¡Espero que hayan tenido todos una linda navidad! ¡Ya han pasado dos días, pero bueno…mejor tarde que nunca! He aquí el siguiente capitulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Parejas: HarunaXTakuto;**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Apellido**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tengo una pregunta…-dijo tímidamente Tenma. Era un día sumamente caluroso, tanto que hasta el entrenador Kidou decidió dejarles el día libre, no sería buena idea permitir que los jóvenes estuvieran expuestos a tanto calor, podrían sufrir de insolación…eso y Haruna pediría su sangre en un vaso si permitía que su sobrino sufriera de alguna manera.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sangoku acostado en la sobra de un árbol. No había entrenamiento por lo cual todos decidieron pasar un tiempo entre amigos en el parque. Había tanto estrés de la revolución que la idea de relajarse bajo la sobra era demasiado tentadora.

-El capitán es hijo de Otonashi-sensei… ¿cierto?- pregunto Tenma en un susurro, mirando a Shindou con cierta preocupación, como si el tema fuera tabú o algo parecido.

-Si.- respondió el de tercer año.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué el apellido del capitán es _Shindou_ y el de Otonashi-sensei es _Otonashi?-_ pregunto Tenma. La pregunta había invadido su mente hace unos cuantos días atrás, le quiso preguntar a Aki-nee, pero estaba demasiado apenado por algún motivo. Pareciera que hablar de dicho tema fuera prohibido.

-Ahora que lo pienso…yo tampoco se eso…-dijo pensativo Kurumada al escuchar la pregunta. Fue sorpresa cuando Shindou, por accidente, llamo a Otonashi-sensei " _Oka-sama",_ pero después de que se explicara que la maestra de cabellos azules es en verdad la madre del pianista, nadie pregunto acerca de dicho tema, nunca dándole tanta importancia.

-Yo tampoco…-apoyo Ichino. Shindou, junto a Kirino y Aoyama eran sus mejores amigos, por lo que no saber sobre dicho tema era sumamente extraño.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto de golpe Shindou quien regresaba con unas cuantas gaseosas. Tras darle una lata a Kirino y otra a Yuuka, este se sentó, un poco confundido ante las miradas penetrantes y analizadoras que le daban los demás.

-¿Ne, Shindou-kun…porque tu apellido es diferente al de Haruna-san?- pregunto Yuuka sin rodeos. Ella era alguien infantil y la mayoría de las veces, muy despistada, por lo que leer el tenso ambiente que había alrededor de los demás no era su fuerte.

-Yuuka…no debes de decir las cosas así.- dijo Kirino con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hay veces, contadas veces que Kirino comprendía él porque alguien tan dulce e inocente como Yuuka podría tener una fuerte amistad con alguien tan vil y manipuladora como Alice.

-¿Ah, eso?- pregunto Shindou como si nada. Era obvio que a él no le molestaba hablar de dichos temas. No tenía nada que ocultar y jamás en su vida le faltó algo gracias a su madre y tío, así que hablar de su familia no era problema. –Originalmente mi apellido era _Otonashi_ , sin embargo Oka-sama y Yuuto Oji-sama decidieron que sería mejor para mí que llevara el apellido de ellos... _Shindou_.- explico como si nada.

-¿Shindou?- pregunto confundida Midori.

-Haruna-san y Kidou-san perdieron a sus padres cuando eran niños y fueron adoptados por familias diferentes. He ahí el apellido _Kidou_ y _Otonashi.-_ explico Alice un tanto aburrida.

-¿Pero por qué Otonashi-sensei decidió cambiar tú apellido?- pregunto Hayami. Ante esta pregunta, todos voltearon a ver a Shindou quien respondió con una gota en la cabeza al ver como todos se asomaban interesados en su historia.

Con un suspiro, el pianista miro el cielo y dijo.- Veamos por dónde empezar…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _La noche había llegado, las estrellas hicieron su aparición en el cielo y el viento helado invadía el pequeño apartamento donde un niño de cuatro años juagaba con sus carritos de plástico. Pronto llegaría su tío Yuuto para jugar con él. Preferiría jugar al soccer, pero su oka-sama le dejo en claro que no podía ya que era muy tarde y se podría resfriar._

 _-¡Takuto, ven a ayudarme!- le pidió Haruna desde la pequeña cocina. En aquel entonces, Otonashi Takuto, camino sin dudarlo a ayudar a poner la mesa, siempre teniendo cuidado de no tropezar y romper los platos._

 _-¿Oka-sama, cuando llegara Yuuto Oji-sama?- pregunto impaciente el pequeño._

 _-Dijo que vendría a las 7…por lo que tú, jovencito, debes de estar bañado…-le dijo Haruna antes de abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas, logrando que su pequeño ángel llenara el lugar con risas._

 _-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos visita Yuuto Oji-sama!- dijo Takuto pensativo una vez dejo de reír. -¡Tal vez me compre un juguete nuevo! ¡Mejor aún, un piano!- exclamo emocionado el pequeño, imaginando aquel majestuoso instrumento en su casa y sacándole una gota a la cabeza a su madre._

 _-Takuto…ya lo hablamos, aquí no hay espacio para un piano…-dijo Haruna con delicadeza. Su hijo era un prodigio en la música, siendo alagado por todos los maestros que alguna vez tuvo. Se le ofrecieron varias becas para estudiar música, pero este pequeño las negó todas. Le gustaba la música, la amaba tanto como amaba el soccer…pero ninguna de las dos se compara al amor que siente por su madre, y dejarla sola para irse a un internado estaba muy fuera de la pregunta._

 _-Lo se…pero no es malo soñar…-dijo con una sonrisa grande y ojos brillantes, sacándole un suspiro a su madre una vez más. -¿Crees que podremos ir a la casa de Yuuto Oji-sama? ¡Kidou-sama tiene un piano!-_

 _-Le preguntaremos una vez llegue…ahora ve a bañarte.- ordeno suavemente Haruna. El pequeño niño rápidamente obedeció. Entre más rápido se bañe, más tiempo pasara con su tío. Escucho el momento exacto que su tío llego y fue recibido por su Oka-sama, pero lastimosamente él tenía champú en el cabello y los ojos, por lo que salir a abrazarlo no era opción. Con paso apresurado, elimino todo jabón de su cuerpo y se cambió rápidamente. ¡Quería sorprender a su tío! El tío Kogure le enseño un nuevo truco y tal vez podría usarlo en su tío. Lo uso con su Oka-sama, pero esta pego el grito al cielo y salió corriendo del apartamento en completo terror…era demás decir que recibió una tunda ese día._

 _-¿Qué planeas hacer?- escucho a su tío Yuuto preguntarle a su Oka-sama. Su voz sonaba seria y preocupada. Eso lo confundió, su tío suele ser tan genial y calmado._

 _-No lo sé…ante la ley, ellos tienen derecho a pedir custodia…él lleva su apellido después de todo…-dijo triste y preocupada Haruna, no sabiendo que su pequeño ángel estaba escondido escuchando todo. ¿Custodia? ¿Qué es eso?-Hay que pensar en algo y rápido…No puedo perderlo…- ¿Perderlo? ¿A quién?_

 _-No te preocupes, pensaremos en algo…Nadie te quitara a Takuto.- aseguro Kidou con determinación. El infierno mismo se tendrá que levantar sobre esta tierra antes de que alguien le quite a su sobrino._

 _-¿Yo me iré lejos?- escucharon ambos adultos. Al voltear vieron a Takuto asustado y preocupado, sus grandes ojos cafés llenándose de lágrimas ante la idea de irse lejos. -¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¡Puedo cambiar, lo prometo! ¡Prometo no pedir nada y ser un buen niño!- grito desesperado el pequeño Takuto, no comprendiendo lo que pasaba._

 _Haruna, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente tratando a toda costa de no soltar las lágrimas que ella misma sentía en sus ojos. –No Takuto, no has hecho nada malo…eres el niño más perfecto en esta tierra…- dijo Haruna mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y permitía que este se aferrara a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello. –Takuto…ocupo que entiendas que Oka-san no es perfecta…y ella cometió muchos errores en su vida…y uno de esos errores fue él no poder darte una mejor vida y hay personas muy malas que quieren aprovechar esos errores para llevarte lejos…-_

 _\- ¿Alguien quiere llevarme lejos de Oka-sama? ¡Yo no quiere estar lejos de Oka-sama! ¡No me pueden alejar de Oka-sama! –grito Takuto sus pequeños puños cerrándose con fuerza mientras más lágrimas salían. ¿Quién quiere alejarlo de Oka-sama?_

 _-Y nadie lo hará.- hablo Kidou con un tono que jamás había escuchado antes. Era decidido, pero estaba lleno de ira y furia. Nadie podía hacer llorar a su hermana, y menos a su sobrino. Esa gente pagara por lo que han hecho._

 _-¿Pero…como pueden llevarme lejos de Oka-sama?- pregunto Takuto._

 _-Bueno…Takuto, ellos pueden pedir custodia de ti ya que llevas su apellido Otonashi…- explico Haruna con delicadeza. Jamás pensó que la visita de su hermano terminaría así. ¿Por qué no la pueden dejar vivir su vida? ¿Por qué insistían con querer destruirla? ¿Tan mala hija fue para que aquella familia que alguna vez le dio tanto amor ahora la miraran con tanto odio y desprecio? ¿Tan imperdonable es el hecho que se negó a abortar a su hijo?_

 _-¡Entonces solo debo dejar de llamarme Otonashi!- dijo alegre el pequeño, pensando que era la idea más brillante de todas. Así nadie lo alejaría de su Oka-sama._

 _-Takuto…no son tan fáciles las cosas…-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa triste, pensando que tal vez…y solo tal vez, aquella horrible familia podría quitarle a su hijo y ella jamás lograría ver esa sonrisa tan llena de vida._

 _Tras unos minutos de silencio incomodo, el pequeño pregunto. -¿Entonces por qué no puedo llamarme como Oka-sama?-_

 _-Takuto…tú ya te llamas como tu Oka-san…-trato de explicar Kidou con una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de su sobrino._

 _-¡No hablo de eso!- regaño Takuto, su mirada fulminantemente tierna. –Oka-sama y Yuuto-Oji-sama tienen un nombre en común ¿cierto?- dijo el pequeño, recordando muy vagamente que su madre le explico él porque ambos tenían apellidos diferentes. -¡Me puedo llamar como Oka-sama antes de su adopción y así nadie me podrá llevar!-_

 _Los dos adultos quedaron sorprendidos ante la capacidad de resolver problemas del pequeño Takuto. Ellos llevaban tres meses pensando en qué diablos hacer y la respuesta la tenía este pequeño niño de cuatro años. ¿Cómo diablos no pensaron en eso? ¡La idea era perfecta! –Takuto… ¿Comprendes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Realmente es esto lo que quieres?- pregunto Haruna preocupada._

 _-No comprendo mucho, pero quiero estar alado de Oka-sama…. Dijo apenado el pequeño, buscando los brazos de su madre para que le diera fuerzas. Por alguna razón, el decir eso lo hacía querer llorar otra vez, lo hacía sentir como si realmente él perderá a su oka-sama. -¿Cuál era el nombre de Oka-sama y Yuuto Oji-sama antes?- pregunto._

 _-Shindou…-respondieron los dos con una sonrisa._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-termino de relatar Shindou. Su gota en la cabeza se tornó más grande aun al ver como todos, o la mayoría al menos, de sus compañeros tenían lágrimas en los ojos, algunos lloraban sin vergüenza y otros se sonaban la nariz. -¿Q-Qué paso?-

-¡Han pasado por tanto ustedes dos!- dijo Nishiki llorando a mares.

-Todo para evitar alejar a Shin-sama de ella…- dijo Akane mientras le limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Era justo decir que hasta Alice y Tsurugi sentían un nudo en la garganta al escuchar tal historia. ¿Quién era tan cruel de alejar a un pequeño de su madre?

-¡Shindou-kun!- grito Yuuka mientras esta se le lanzaba encima y lloraba en su pecho, como si compartiera el mismo dolor que el pianista.

-¡No te preocupes Shindou, nosotros estamos aquí!- grito Kurumada mientras, al igual que la morena y muchos otros, se lanzaba encima de su capitán, todos abrazándolo y prometiendo siempre tener su espalda cubierta.

-¡Deténganse!- pidió Shindou al sentir como era aplastado por sus compañeros. -¡Por favor, paren esto!-

 _Shindou significa prodigio…que nombre más ideal para el pequeño que ha demostrado, a su corta edad, ser un genio en la música y el campo de juego. Ser_ _ **Kami no Takuto.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡He de mencionar que hare unos cuantos arreglos a los drabbles y la historia, por lo que borrare algunos capítulos y los cambiare por otros! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejar su review o comentarios!**


	2. Feliz Navidad

**D.o.t.E: ¡Lo sé! ¡Me querrán matar después de esta short story, pero fue inevitable para mí! ¡Lo supe, lo supe desde la primera vez que los vi en Inazuma Eleven Go…! A pesar de todas mis esperanzas que fuera cierto…simplemente tenía todo en mi contra, el universo, los derechos del creador, la lógica matemática…pero lo único que puedo decir ante eso…**

 **¡A LA MIERDA TODOS!**

 **Esta es mi historia y yo puedo jugar a Diosa en este espacio…por lo cual…**

 **Antes de iniciar, he de decir que esta historia no tiene nada de romance. Es un especial navideño un tanto…diferente, y a pesar que mencionare brevemente algunas parejas, recalco, este fic no es de romance, es de familia.**

 **Como dije antes, la lógica matemática está en mi contra por lo tanto para evitar tal contradicción, por el bien de esta historia y mi loca fantasía Shindou Takuto tiene 13 años (debido a que no encontré su edad en wiki) y el lapso de tiempo que hay entre Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go es de 15 años en vez de 10 años como originalmente es. Por lo tanto, Otonashi Haruna tiene 29 años (considerando que ella tiene 14 años en Inazuma Eleven).**

 **Repito, esto NO es romance.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Ah, Navidad! Una época para celebrar las fiestas navideñas, reflexionar sobre el año que termina, estar con la familia y los amigos y comer y beber algo más de lo normal. Todo es alegría…todos menos para un joven chico de cabello ondulado castaño-gris y ojos color cafés. Navidad sin duda era la época más alegre que existe pero también la más estresante pues gracias al comercio en la sociedad, esta hermosa época donde uno demuestra el cariño y amor a sus seres queridos se basa en la cantidad y calidad de regalos que una persona ofrece y eso, para Shindou Takuto, era el infierno. Él no tenía mucho dinero **(A/N: Obviamente ignoraremos que Shindou teóricamente hablando, es multimillonario en la serie)** y estas eran las épocas donde los precios incrementaban el doble, triple y hasta cuádruple **(A/N: Lastimosamente así es en mi país T-T).** Este año estaba decidido a comprarle algo lindo a su amada madre, Otonashi Haruna **(OoO).** Ella siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo para darle lo mejor a él, consiguió tres empleos con el fin de que él aprendiera a tocar el piano, noches enteras desvelándose llevando tres turnos para poder celebrar su cumpleaños o días enteros en los cuales ella hacia lo imposible con tal de llegar a sus recitales o eventos escolares. No importaba que tan dura fuera la situación, ella siempre estaba ahí para él, dándole todo el apoyo y amor que una madre le puede dar a su hijo.

Siempre daba todo de sí misma y no obtenía nada a cambio…pero este año será diferente. Takuto logro conseguir un permiso especial para poder trabajar de medio tiempo, todo con tal de ahorrar lo suficiente para poder comprarle algo muy bonito a su madre. Gracias a su tío Yuuto, él no debía de preocuparse por los gastos escolares o medicamentos. Sabía que su tío, al igual que su madre, estaría dispuesto a dar todo por él pero Takuto no se sentía del todo cómodo con la idea de pedirle más favores a su tío. Lo amaba, su tío Yuuto fue aquel gran héroe que le enseño a jugar soccer, a ser el genio del campo considerado "Kami no Takuto"…ama a su tío con locura pero sentía que estaba dependiendo mucho de él, y ahora que su madre enfermo, la idea de pedirle algo más a su tío quien pagaba los gastos médicos de su madre, era inaceptable. Es tiempo de entrar al mundo de los adultos.

Corría como pudo hasta el "Maid Café," donde Kirino lo esperaba. La nieve caía y el frio golpeaba su cuerpo entero a pesar de estar usando una vieja chaqueta. – _Tal vez debería comprar una chaqueta nueva también…-_ pensó el estratega de Raimon, suspirando y agregando a su lista de gastos otra cosa más. Ser pobre realmente es difícil. -¡Kirino, lamento la demora…fui a visitar a Oka-sama antes de venir y me entretuve…-" trato de explicar el de cabellos ondulados a su amigo, quien acostumbrado a la tardanza de s mejor amigo, simplemente le sonrió y ordeno un chocolate caliente para ambos.

-Cálmate, entiendo todo…mejor siéntate y relájate, dentro de poco tendremos que ir al centro comercial a encontrarnos con los demás.- sugirió Kirino. Antes de las vacaciones navideñas, el equipo de soccer de Raimon decidió organizar una salida al centro comercial con el fin de pasar tiempo entre amigos y ayudar a los demás a comprar regalos para sus seres queridos. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Takuto, quien a pesar de ser un gran estratega en el campo y un gran economista (siendo el único capaz de comprar toda la comida para dos meses a base de cupones y ahorrar más de 1200 yenes) en el momento de comprar algo con el fin de regalarlo…bueno, simplemente él no serbia. -¿Y? ¿Qué tal sigue Otonashi-sensei?- pregunto Kirino.

-Bien, el doctor dice que el tratamiento ha avanzado de maravilla y que dentro de poco le darán de alta.- dijo con alegría Takuto, sonriendo a más no poder, pensando que por fin su madre regresaría a casa. Cuando llego aquel día a su pequeño apartamento, a Takuto casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio a su madre tirada en el suelo con la respiración agitada e inconsciente. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su tío, quien ni en dos segundos estaba golpeando su puerta con la ambulancia esperando afuera por ella. Resulta que su madre escondía una enfermedad cardiaca llamada miocarditis que consiste en una infección, de la cual el sistema inmunitario del cuerpo produce células especiales para combatir la enfermedad. Si la infección afecta el corazón, las células que combaten la enfermedad entran al corazón. Sin embargo, los químicos producidos por estas células también pueden dañar el músculo cardíaco. Como resultado, el corazón se torna grueso, inflamado y débil. Nadie supo el como ella contrajo el virus que la afecto, pero según el doctor eso era lo de menos. Ahora su madre debe de tomar varios medicamentos altamente costosos y reposar lo más que pueda. Que le dijeran que ella estaría bien eran las mejores noticias que Shindou pudo recibir en todo el año, incluso ganándole a la beca completa que gano para ir a Alemania a estudiar música.

-Me alegro por ti. Realmente nos hace falta que regrese Otonashi-sensei…Mikado-sensei es muy estricto y está completamente loco.- dijo Kirino en un suspiro, recordando a su maestro suplente que siempre lo fulminaba, diciendo que era muy afeminado y que debía de hacerse un corte de cabello.

-Mikado-sensei no es tan malo…-trato de decir Takuto, pero la sola mirada fulminante de Kirino lo callo. Si algo era conocido del de cabellos rosados es que NADIE se podía meter con su cabello.

Kirino Ranmaru era el mejor amigo de Shindou Takuto, desde pequeños ambos jugaban en el campo siendo guiados y enseñados por Kidou Yuuto, el legendario estratega de Inazuma Jipan, por lo tanto, el de coletas sabia la situación actual en la cual su mejor amigo estaba ahora era muy dura. Cuando Takuto lo llamo avisándole lo que había pasado en su casa, él no dudo ni dos segundos en darle hospedaje en su casa. Era una pena realmente la situación, Otonashi-sensei era la mujer más dulce y cariñosa del mundo y que pasara por todo lo que ha pasado era muy difícil de creer.

–Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos pronto, de lo contrario Tema convencerá a los demás de jugar soccer…-dijo el de cabellos rosados, pensando en cómo era posible que uno de primer año tan inocente como Tema lograra ser tan manipulador.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos, hablando de cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurriera, siempre evitando temas como dinero. Se tardaron unos cuantos minutos cuando divisaron a todo el equipo y a algunos extras más, como Minamisawa que estaba alado de un sonrojado Kurama, o a Taiyou quien hablaba animadamente con Tema o a un Yuuichi, quien miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano menor quien mataba con la mirada a Hakuryuu quien hablaba tranquilamente con Fudou Alice. -¡Shindou-kun!- llamo una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la noche, saludándolo desde la distancia con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Ya cálmate,- le dijo Alice fulminando a su amiga de la infancia. La quería pero sus actitudes de niña pequeña la sofocaban de sobremanera.

-¡Alice-chan, eres malas!- le reclamo en un puchero digno de una pequeña de cinco años. La rubia suspiro cansada. ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica se mantuviera igual de infantil? -¡Vamos Kirino-kun, Shindou-kun, apresúrense o se llevaran las mejores cosas!-

-Ya vamos, ya vamos.- respondió Kirino a su lado con una sonrisa. Aquella chica nunca cambiaba. Una vez que el capitán y el defensa estuvieran con ellos, todos caminaron hacia adentro, cada uno opinando donde debería ser la primera tienda que visitar o preguntando que deberían comprar. Takuto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, haciendo cálculos y preguntándose que podría comprarle a su madre que fuera igual de especial y bello. No tenía mucho dinero pero estaba determinado a encontrar algo especial para su madre. Este detalle no pasó desapercibida por ciertos ojos verdes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡WOW! ¡Esto ha sido muy divertido!- exclamo Yuuka desde su asiento. Pasaron horas y horas comprando, buscando tiendas y eligiendo regalos "perfectos", todos decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso e ir al lugar de comidas para comer algo, ya era las tres de la tarde y todos morían de hambre. -¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido!-

-¡NO!- gritaron todos de golpe, asustando a la chica. A pesar que todos admitirían que si fue divertido pasar tiempo con amigos, novios o lo que fueran que fueran, la idea de perseguir a la loca morena amante de las compras, quien hemos de decir es muy rápida y escabullida, no era del todo agradable. Hubo un momento en el cual Alice tuvo que atar a Yuuka de la muñeca con esposas para evitar que esta saliera corriendo atrás de otra oferta de ropa.

-Malos…-susurro en un puchero, mirando a todos con unos ojos tiernamente fulminantes. -¿Ne, Takuto-kun, que has comprado?- pregunto, sus ojos negros brillando por la curiosidad de saber que compro su mejor amigo. Takuto, al escuchar la pregunta, solo aparto la mirada decepcionado. ¿Qué podría decir? No ha comprado nada aun, todo lo que vio era muy caro y no lo suficientemente especial para su madre.

-Aún no he comprado algo.- dijo, tratando de sonar normal. No era ningún secreto que él era pobre y tampoco es algo que Shindou Takuto sintiera vergüenza alguna, pero tampoco era algo que quería que se comentara por todos los rincones. Lo último que necesitaba era la lastima de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a elegir el mejor regalo para Otonashi-sensei!- lo alentó Sangoku con una sonrisa, siendo apoyados rápidamente por todos los demás. Otonashi-sensei era la maestra más amada del instituto, asique no era raro que todos quisieran ayudarlo.

-Minna… ¡Gracias!- dijo con alegría.

-¡Bien, vamos!- grito Yuuka, levantando el puño al aire como si en un partido estuviera.

-¡SI!- gritaron los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al final, no logre encontrar algo para Oka-sama…-dijo Takuto, un aura depresiva a su alrededor. Ya era de noche y aun no tenía nada especial para su madre. Quería llorar de la frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan malo incluso para encontrar algo para su propia madre? ¡No lo comprendía! –Quería darle algo especial a Oka-sama…pero al final no pude encontrar algo…-

Horas y horas más buscaron pero no encontraron mucho que convenciera al estratega y lo poco que si lo convenció, era demasiado caro, algo que obviamente él no podría pagar, por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a sus aparentemente talentos como actor y fingir que no le gusto y no era suficientemente bueno para su madre. - _¿Qué hare ahora?...-_ se preguntó. Eran las 7 de la noche, aún tenía dos horas antes de ir al hospital para pasar navidad con su madre. Naturalmente esto esta rotundamente prohibido, pero gracias a Fuyuka-san, él consiguió un permiso especial. Estaba vencido y cansado, tanto que opto por sentarse en un banco cerca del parque, tratando de distraerse y calmar sus emociones…algo que le estaba resultando muy inútil ya que las lágrimas siempre se estaban haciendo paso sin permiso. –Lo lamento Oka-sama…yo…-

-Eh… ¿Qué te ha pasado querido?- pregunto una voz suave y cálida de la nada. Takuto, al buscar la voz, observo a una anciana de cabellos blancos atados en moño y de suaves ojos color negro. Vestía una camisa de cuello de tortuga morada y un simple chaleco color crema, su sonrisa era suave y alentadora, como la de su madre. -¿Acaso alguien ha roto tu corazón?- pregunto de la nada, confundiendo al joven mientras este observaba como la mujer se acercaba a su lado y tomaba asiento, nunca dejando su linda sonrisa. –Escuchare todos tus problemas si a ti no te molesta hablar con una anciana como yo. No lo parezco, pero tengo mucha experiencia con el amor.-

Takuto, al escuchar esas palabras le sonrió de la misma manera. Había algo en esta señora que lo calmaba y le hacía pensar que él será capaz de lograr todo. –Arigaou…pero no es algo que le preocupe a usted, Oba-sama…-

-Bueno, si es algo que no me preocupa, entonces no debe de haber algún problema si me lo cuentas ¿no?- pregunto la mujer con experiencia.

-Tiene un buen punto…-respondió el pianista. –Yo…Mi familia es pobre y mi madre…ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, sin importar que tan feas o difíciles se pusieran las cosas, ella siempre ha logrado animarme y sacarme adelante con su sonrisa y determinación…ella ahora está enferma y…a veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor para ella si yo no hubiera nacido…-dijo el chico. Una vez que abrió su boca, las palabras ni las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

-¿Te estas culpando por la enfermedad de tu madre?- Pregunto la mujer sorprendida por las palabras del joven.

-¡No es solo eso!- soltó Takuto de golpe, dejando que años y años de preocupaciones, culpa y baja auto-estima salieran al final. –Si no fuera por mí, Oka-sama estaría con sus padres en un hogar cálido y alegre, ella no hubiera sufrido toda la discriminación de ser una madre joven, ella no tendría que trabajar tres veces más que los demás, ella podría ver a Yuuto Jii-sama sin problema alguno…todo por mi culpa…-las lágrimas ahora salían sin cesar. –Ni siquiera puedo comprarle algo a Oka-sama…yo…-Trataba nunca pensar en ello, siempre manteniendo sus horribles pensamientos ocultos, pero habían momentos que aquello lo perseguía…Nunca se lo conto a su madre o tío, pero hubo un día en el que por casualidades de la vida se encontró con sus abuelos, o lo que deberían haber sido sus abuelos…aquel odio, discriminación, frialdad y asco que vio en sus ojos lo marco para siempre, aquellas horrorosas palabras estaban escritas en su mente de manera permanente.

-Mmm… ¿Si piensas así, eso significa que huiras de tu casa?- pregunto la mujer con delicadeza, sorprendiendo a Takuto.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Amo a Oka-sama!- aseguro sin pensarlo dos veces Takuto. –Además…si me voy, Oka-sama estaría completamente sola y triste…-

-¿Sabes? Estoy segura que a tu madre no le importa el dolor y la soledad que enfrento todo este tiempo, ni que ella te ha culpado…pero en el muy improbable caso que ella te haya culpado por algo…el corazón de una madre es un abismo profundo en cuyo fondo siempre encontrarás el perdón - le dijo la anciana viendo directamente a Takuto, como tratando de trasmitirle esa calidez y felicidad que ella misma cargaba consigo.

-Ya veo…yo…yo quiero ser alguien que pueda apoyarla en todos los momentos, justo como ella lo ha hecho conmigo…-dijo Takuto mas para sí mismo que para la mujer, las lágrimas por fin deteniéndose y una sonrisa naciendo en su rostro. –Pero…ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar algo para ella…-

-No hay regalo de parte de un hijo que una madre no aprecie.- le aseguro la mujer con la sonrisa mientras le daba una cuantas palmaditas en la muñeca a Takuto. Esta mujer debía de ser un ángel en carne y hueso. Bueno, por eso el dicho dice: " _Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo,"._ –Sea lo que sea que le regales, estoy segura que tu madre lo amara porque eres tú quien se lo da.-

-Creo que tiene razón…-dijo Takuto sonriendo, sintiendo como el mismo amor y determinación que tuvo hace meses nacía una vez más. Todo por su madre.

-Esfuérzate.- Animo la misteriosa mujer mientras se levantaba y decía –Bueno, he pasado mi descanso hablando con un gran chico, creo que continuare con mi camino, adiós.- para luego salir caminando.

-D…Disculpe,- detuvo rápidamente Takuto. –Muchas gracias, Oba-sama…-

-Todo está bien.- dijo y siguió su camino con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenas noches, Oka-sama!- llamo alegre Takuto, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba en su rostro y sus ojos cafés brillaban con orgullo y satisfacción. ¡Por fin lo había logrado! Después de hablar con la mujer, de camino a su casa para traer unas cuantas cosas, paso por una tienda que juraba jamás había visto antes. Era una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, pero igual no importaba, la curiosidad le gano pues era muy tarde para que aun se mantuviera abierta y el pianista entro. Era vieja y estaba llena de polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí? Tras ser atendido por un anciano de ojos grises con una sonrisa noble y cálida que le hizo recordar a la mujer que lo ayudo, Takuto siguió observando hasta que aquel bello objeto llamo su atención.

-¡Oh! Esa es una muy buena elección…estoy seguro que la persona estará encantada cuando lo reciba.- habían sido las palabras de aquel bondadoso señor. No sabía porque pero aquellos dos ancianos le trasmitían una paz y alegría que solo su madre lograba hacer. Tras pagarlo, y sorprenderse por lo barato que era, este corrió hasta el hospital, no importándole que su regalo estuviera envuelto o no. ¡Había encontrado el regalo perfecto!

-¡Takuto! ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-pregunto Haruna con una sonrisa maternal, dejando alado un viejo libro que estaba leyendo hace poco. –Sabes que no tienes por qué estar aquí, puedes ir con tus amigos a celebrar navidad.- Le dijo, preocupada de poner tanta carga y preocupación a su hijo. Su hijo era y siempre será su mayor orgullo. Cuando supo que estaba en cinta, se asustó, no sabía qué hacer. Hablo con el que sería él padre, pero este solo les dio la espalda. Hablo con sus padres adoptivos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Su hermano y amigos fueron su única salvación, pero lastimosamente eso tampoco duro. Después de todo, ellos también tenían vidas por separado y debían luchar por su propio futuro. Los primeros meses de vida de Takuto, ellos los pasaron en una habitación alquilada del hostal de Aki, y gracias a Hiroto, Midorikawa y los amigos de Sun Garden, ella pudo seguir estudiando mientras seguía su rol de madre. Con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, logro conseguir un trabajo estable en la escuela Raimon como maestra, dándole la oportunidad a Takuto de tener una mejor calidad de educación. Siempre estaría agradecida con todos ellos por su gran ayuda. –Lo lamento, siempre hago que te preocupes…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Navidad es para pasar en familia!- le reprocho Takuto como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella decía algo que a él no le gustaba. –Todo está bien, con tal de estar alado de Oka-sama…-admitió con un sonrojo, ya que según el estratega, él ya estaba demasiado grande para actuar de esa manera. Tras esta reacción, Haruna rio como niña pequeña y con unos cuantos movimientos, le indico a su hijo que se acostara a su lado en aquella pequeña cama del hospital. No importa que edad tenga Takuto, para ella, él siempre será aquel tierno y frágil bebe. Esta, aun sonrojado, obedeció y se acomodó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en el hombro y sintiendo como los delicados dedos de su madre acariciaban de manera lenta su cabello. -¿Qué estabas leyendo?- pregunto al ver el pequeño libro.

-Es uno de mis libros favoritos…mis padres me lo regalaron cuando tenía cuatro años…-dijo con una sonrisa, tomando entre su mano el libro de portada vieja y maltratada. Se sorprendió por unos segundos para luego sonreír tiernamente al sentir el cuerpo de su hijo tensarse. Definitivamente este saco la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano. –Tranquilo, hablo de mis padres biológicos…no recuerdo mucho de ellos, este debe de ser el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos.-

-¿Crees que si ellos estuvieran ahora…ellos me querían?- pregunto suavemente Takuto. Haruna lo miro por unos minutos, preguntando si aquellas palabras de su hijo venían como pregunta o como pensamiento.

-Estoy segura que te hubieran amado.- aseguro sin pensarlo Haruna, besando la cabeza de su hijo. –Donde quieran que estén, estoy segura que ellos estarían orgullosos de ti y te cuidan siempre en todas tus locuras.-

-¿Oka-sama…me podrías leer algo?- pregunto Takuto sonrojado, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Haruna, como si temiera que al despertar él estaría solo. Con una sonrisa, la mujer comenzó a leer mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de su hijo tan similar a los de ella y a la vez tan diferente. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado porque cuando menos lo supieron madre e hijo, ya era media noche y afuera se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo y la gente gritar de alegría. -¡Feliz Navidad, Oka-sama!- le dijo Takuto, abrazando aún más a su madre.

-Feliz Navidad Takuto.- le respondió Haruna correspondiéndole el abrazo. Sip, siempre será su pequeño.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo de repente el pianista, saltando de golpe de la cama y buscando entre sus cosas algo. Haruna lo miraba divertido, era sorprendente ver como en las clases él suele ser tan puntual y serio, pero en el hogar es completamente diferente. -¡Aquí!- anuncio sacando a Haruna de sus pensamientos al ver como entre sus manos había una pequeña caja de madera. Confundida, tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y al abrirla, una suave y linda melodía comenzaba a sonar, dentro de la caja había una foto de una joven Haruna de 17 años con un pequeño bebe de apenas un año de edad, a su lado derecho Kidou, Kazemaru y Endou y a su izquierdo Aki, Goenji, Fubuki y Midorikawa, todos y cada uno sonriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. –Sé que no es mucho…pero al ver la caja y abrirla, recordé en Oka-sama y la canción que siempre me cantabas cuando tenía pesadillas…- explico apenado Takuto.

Haruna no sabía que decir. Se mordió levemente el labio, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia salieran. Aquel regalo era simplemente hermoso. Muchas madres presumirán los regalos caros y sofisticados que sus hijos les compraron, pero ella sabía que ella tenía el mejor de todos los regalos. Ella tenía a un hermoso hijo que, estaba más que segura, busco por tierra y mar por algo especial para ella. –Takuto…yo…- y sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzo a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo amado. Este niño es la bendición más grande que Dios le pudo dar. –Te amo Takuto.-

-También te amo, Oka-sama…-respondió el pianista, correspondiendo el abrazo a su madre.

-¿Eh? ¿Y a mí no me amas? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti y ese mocoso mal agradecido?- pregunto una tercera voz muy conocida y amada por los dos presentes…aunque, no tanto por el joven. -¡Feliz navidad!- grito Midorikawa a los tres vientos, recibiendo un golpe fuerte por parte de Nagumo.

-Cállate, estas en un hospital.- le reclamo Suzuno, el esposo del hombre de cabellos rojos. –Suficiente tengo con tratar de controlar a este.- dijo apuntando a su esposo, quien lo miro con cara de ofendido.

-Feliz Navidad Haru-chan, Takuto-kun.- dijo educadamente Kazemaru. A decir verdad, estaba él también listo para lanzarse encima de su mejor amiga pero un muy amenazante Kidou y un celoso Endou les dejo en claro que no lo hiciera.

-¿Eh, asique Takuto-kun es un mama boy?- pregunto en burla Kurama, entrando alado de Minamisawa.

-C-Cállate.- respondió apenado Takuto. ¡Claro que él era un mama boy!...pero no era como que quería que el resto del equipo se diera cuenta.

-Feliz Navidad, Haruna-san.- dijo educadamente Alice, llegando alado de su hermano, Tsurugi y Yuuichi, todos con regalos presentes.

-¡Shindou-kun, Feliz Navidad!- grito Yuuka, lanzándose encima del pianista e ignorando la mirada fulminante que le tiraba su hermano. -¡Toma, mi regalo para ti!-

-¿Oye, no se supone que lo haríamos todos juntos?- pregunto Kurumada confundido, también sacando su regalo.

-¡Quiero comer helado!- dijeron Masaki y Midorikawa a la vez, para luego verse de manera fulminante entre ellos dos. Hiroto miro la escena con una gota en la cabeza…definitivamente su esposo e hijo adoptivo tenían una relación muy rara.

Entre risas e historias, todos celebraron la navidad, disfrutando la compañía de su muy rara pero especial familia. Todo alrededor de una suave melodía que sonaba, llenando el ambiente con paz y amor. Desde afuera, una anciana de ojos negros y un anciano de ojos grises miraron sonrientes a la ventana que iluminaba. –Quisiera haber estado más tiempo con ellos.- dijo la mujer mientras sentía como su esposo tomaba su mano suavemente.

-Yo también, pero ahora nuestro deber es el de guiarlos y esperar el día en que todos estemos reunidos una vez más.- le respondió. –Son nuestros hijos y nieto después de todo…¿Vamos?-

-Si…-dijo la mujer para dar media vuelta, aun sujetando la mano de su esposo y caminar hacia la nada, ambos siendo rodeados por una luz blanca y desapareciendo por completo.

- _Oba-sama, Ojii-sama…muchas gracias por todo.-_ pensó Takuto, recordando a los dos ancianos que lo ayudaron a sanar su dolor oculto. – _Espero que nos podremos ver otra vez…-_

Haruna abrazo una vez más a su hijo, todos ahora pendientes del hermoso cielo nocturno que era iluminado por las luces de los fuegos artificiales. La mujer de cabellos azules beso la cabeza de su hijo y este le sonrió. Para Otonashi Haruna, Shindou Takuto era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor regalo que ella pudo recibir.

" ** _Este es el mensaje de Navidad: Nunca estamos solos"_**

 ** _-Taylor Caldwell_**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Ignorando el hecho que aún faltan como dos o tres días, vale pepino. Antes de que me maten, si lo sé, es raro pero para mí loca y definitivamente rara mente, esto es lo más bello. ¡Desde que los vi en los primeros capítulos, supe que tenía que escribir de ellos como madre e hijo! ¡Es que son idénticos…bueno, al menos la forma del cabello y los ojos…el punto, el amo como madre e hijo y nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario!**

 **watch?v=U7OtzSohWRc (este es la melodía de la caja musical)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado…o entretenido al menos…y dejar un review, todo es bienvenido! Gracias!**

 **Una vez más, feliz navidad/feliz hanukka/ felices fiestas!**

 **Matta-ne!**


	3. Primer dia en Sun Garden

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! He aquí en un pequeño proyecto que he decidido comenzar. Estos drabbles serán principalmente de Shindou Takuto, siendo conocido como Otonashi Takuto, el hijo de Otonashi Haruna. Estos drabbles son acerca de la dinámica de la familia, medio cuento los sucesos anteriores a "Un Regalo Perfecto", y medio escribiré loqueras que se me ocurren con el tiempo jejeje n.n;**

 **Lo se, lo se, muchos (por no decir todos) están en contra de esta idea…pero, my world, my rules! XP**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Parejas: HarunaXTakuto; HirotoXMidorikawa**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1,548**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Primer día en Sun Garden**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El dia era calido y fresco, clara señal de que la primavera se acercaba. Todos cantaban y reian, jugaban a soccer y sonreían sin preocuparse del mañana.

-¡NO QUIERO!-

Bueno…tal vez no todos estaban alegres. Por las calles de Inazuma Town, una joven mujer de unos 20 años de edad de cabellos azules ondulados atados en un moño improvisado arrastraba a un pequeño niño no mayor de tres años de cabellos igual de ondulados que ella pero de un color castaño griseado. De sus grandes ojos cafés, lagrimas salían sin cerrar mientras usaba toda la fuerza que un pequeño niño tenia para evitar ser llevado a aquel lugar que su madre asegura será muy divertido. Una vez enfrente de unas instalaciones grandes con varios dibujos de caricaturas y muchos juegos a simple vista, la joven mujer de ojos color gris miro a su hijo, un poco cansada ante la actitud que estaba tomando…bueno, era de entenderse, esta seria la primera vez que lo dejaría completamente solo. –Takuto…-

-¡No quiero ir!- repitió el pequeño Takuto viendo a su madre con unos ojos suplicantes, deseando que la mujer escuchara a sus plegarias. -¡Takuto promete ser un niño bueno! ¡No molestare y me quedare en silencio, pero por favor no me dejes solo!- rogo el pequeño Takuto, abrazando fuertemente las piernas de su madre. Habian muchos niños ahí, todos viéndolo con curiosidad, y eso le aterraba. Queria regresar a casa, a su pequeño apartamento y estar el resto del dia con su madre como antes. ¿Por qué tenia que irse su madre?

-Takuto…-llamo una vez mas Haruna de manera delicada, separando a su hijo de sus piernas y arrodillándose para poder verlo directamente a sus ojos. Con sus manos, seco las lagrimas que salían sin cesar de los ojos de su amado hijo. Estaba realmente cerca de mandar todo al infierno e irse con su hijo de regreso al pequeño apartamento que les ofrecio Aki…pero no podía, sabia que debía esforzarse en sus estudios para lograr darle un mejor futuro a su hijo. –Solo serán unas cuantas horas, Oka-san regresara antes de que lo sepas…estas amables personas te cuidaran muy bien y podras jugar con los demás niños…¿no suena fantástico?-. El pequeño Takuto negó energéticamente, nada era mas fantástico que estar con su madre. Esto solo le saco una sonrisa a la de cabellos azules, claro que el niño se negaría.

-¿Oka-chama dejara a Takuto aquí? ¿Takuto hizo algo malo?- pregunto triste y desesperado el niño. Realmente no quería que su madre se fuera. El no era tonto, a sus tres años sabia que era un orfanato y Sun Garden era uno. Ahí es donde van los niños abandonados que no los quieren sus padres ¿no?...¿Acaso él fue un niño malo?

Ante aquellas palabras, la primera respuesta que tuvo fue un fuerte abrazo de su madre. -¡Claro que no te dejare aquí!- le aseguro sin duda en su voz. –Takuto…escucha…tu eres el tesoro mas grande de Oka-san, y Oka-san te cuidara siempre.- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-¿Entonces porque Oka-chama esta dejando a Takuto aquí solo?- le pregunto de manera insistente.

-Por que Oka-san debe de ir a estudiar para asi darte un mejor futuro. ¿Quieres aprender piano, cierto?- pregunto, obteniendo un afirmativo timido como respuesta. –Bueno, Oka-san debe esforzarse mucho para poder ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo.- le explico con una sonrisa, internamente haciendo un baile de victoria al ver la carita pensativa de su hijo (la cual se parecía demasiado a la de su hermano…eso era aterrador), eso solo podía significar que Takuto accedería a quedarse aquí. –Mira…-dijo mientras se quitaba el reloj que tenia en su muñeca y se lo colocaba delicadamente en la pequeña muñeca de su hijo. -¿Ves esta manija pequeña? Cuanto esta manija este en el numero 5, Oka-san vendrá a traerte…mientras tanto, juega con los demás niños…- le dijo, devolviéndole una vez mas el brillo en los ojos de su pequeño.

-Oka-chama promete no dejar a Takuto solo ¿cierto?- pregunto una vez mas, mostrando su pequeño meñique y retándola con la mirada de manera muy tierna.

-Hai, hai…- respondio para unir su meñique con los de su hijo.

-¡Ya veo, este es Takuto-kun!- exclamo un adulto de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa suave, mirando con calidez al pequeño niño. Un hombre de cabellos verdes estaba a su lado, se notaba que su cuerpo temblaba y eso asusto al pequeño Takuto ya que no entendia que estaba pasando. Haruna miro a Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza, si algo sabia de su amigo era que le encantaban los niños y Takuto lo enamoro desde el primer respiro que dio en este mundo.

Takuto, al ver a los dos adultos, se escondio atrás de su madre, aferrándose a su camisa con fuerza y sintiendo las ganas de llorar aparecer una vez mas. -¡Takuto se retracta! ¡Ya no quiero quedarme aquí!- exclamo de golpe el pequeño asustado, sacándole un puchero a Midorikawa y un suspiro a Haruna.

-Takuto…ellos son amigos de Oka-san, ellos cuidaran muy bien de ti mientras yo voy a clases…-le explico Haruna, ignorando las palabras de su hijo. –No tengas miedo, ellos son muy buenas personas y estoy segura que te divertirás con ellos.-

-¿Ellos son amigos de Oka-chama?- pregunto Takuto, recibiendo un gritillo emocionado de Midorikawa. Hiroto miraba con una gota en la cabeza a su esposo…por alguna razón estaba preocupado por el pequeño Takuto.

-¡Claro que lo somos!- respondio alegre Midorikawa, sorprendiendo al pequeño. –Haru-chan y yo somos los mejores amigos.- dijo con orgullo mientras tiraba su puño al cielo, en clara señal de victoria. Esto le saco un risa llena de alegría a Takuto. -¿Te gusta el soccer? Tu madre me ha contado que te gusta jugar en el parque.-

-¡Hai!- respondio de golpe Takuto. -…Pero no soy muy bueno…¡pero Oka-chama dice que si practico mucho sere el mejor jugador!- exclamo con alegría y determinación el pequeño de cabellos castaños.

-¿En serio? Si quieres, después de desayunar podemos ir a jugar soccer con los demás niños…¿Qué dices?- pregunto Hiroto mostrando su mano, esperando pacientemente de que el pequeño la tomara y aceptara la invitación. El pequeño vio a su madre, pidiéndole permiso de manera silenciosa y cuando esta se lo dio, tomo la mano del adulto de cabellos rojos, aceptando la invitación y olvidando que hace unos cuantos minutos atrás este se negaba rotundamente a alejarse de su madre.

-Muchas gracias por hacer esto Mido-kun.- dijo Haruna con una sonrisa de culpa.

-No te preocupes Haru-chan, siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte.- le dijo Midorikawa.

-Pasare por el a las cinco de la tarde…por favor Mido-kun, no le des helado…y el suele ser muy silencioso y rápido, asi que no lo pierdas de vista…y se suele enojar con facilidad cuando algo no sale como quiere, y logra ser muy manipulador con esos grandes ojos cafés asique no te dejes engañar y—

-¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo!- la interrumpio el excapitan de Genesis, empujándola suavemente para que esta retomara su camino. –No te preocupes, Taku-chan esta en las mejores manos…y tu llegaras tarde a clases si no te apresuras.-

Y con esto la joven madre se retiro, viendo una vez mas como su hijo ahora hablaba animadamente con otros niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y entonces Mido-sempai y Hiro-sempai me enseñaron a como driblear y dicen que soy un natural!- exclamo emocionado Takuto mientras que este brincaba sobre la cama que compartia con su madre. Haruna, quien trataba de ponerle la piyama, sonreía mientras semi luchaba con el pequeño para que se dejara de mover por unos segundos. -¡Y jugué mucho con Hina-chan y corri a las carreras con Yuu-kun!-

-Que alegría que te hayas divertido mucho Takuto-kun- le felicito Haruna. Una vez que logro colocarle la piyama a su hijo, fue hacia el pequeño baño para colocar la ropa sucia pero las siguientes palabras de su hijo le congelaron la sangre.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Despues de patear el balón muy duro, me perdi y conocí a un señor que me llevo a su casa para darme helado! ¡Parecia muy amable y me dijo que me daría mucho helado si juagaba con él!- comenzó a relatar en toda su inocencia Takuto, no notando como el rostro de su madre se tornaba blanco como la nieve. –Pero Mido-sempai y Hiro-sempai llegaron y le tiraron balonazos y luego el señor se durmió en medio de la sala…y no me dio helado…-termino diciendo en un puchero. -¡Ah, dije algo que no debía! Mido-sempai estará muy decepcionado conmigo…¡Por favor, Oka-chama, no le cuentes a Mido-sempai que Takuto te conto eso!- pidió.

Haruna…¡Ah, la pobre Haruna estaba que ella misma se desmayaba! ¡Un desconocido hozo a tratar de levarse a su hijo! ¡Y encima de todo, Midorikawa le pidió a su hijo que se lo ocultara!...Esta noche ella reclamaría sangre, y esa sangre tiene nombre y apellido…

Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saberlo, a cierto adulto de cabellos verdes le paso un escalofrio por su espalda, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temlara y llamara la atención de su esposo. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Hiroto.

-Si…Hiroto, te amo…- dijo de la nada, confundiendo al CEO de las empresas Kira. Tras la silenciosa pregunta, el secretario respondio. –No se porque, pero siento que debía decírtelo ahora…algo malo esta por pasar…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Fin! Salio algo largo, pero ya arreglare eso. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

 **Matta ne!**


	4. Año Nuevo - Llegamos

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san, espero que la hayan pasado bien durante estas fiestas! ¡Yo la he pasado de maravilla a lado de mis amigos, familia y escribiendo mis fantasias! Realmente me hacia falta el escribir. Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Parejas: KidouXTakuto;**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1398**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Año Nuevo**

 **Llegamos**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La nieve caía de manera delicada, el frio demandaba hacer notar su presencia y los copos de nieven danzaban alado del viento que soplaba suavemente, susurrándole promesas a los enamorados y cantándole a los pequeños. La calle estaba sola, siendo recorrida únicamente por dos autobuses grandes. En uno de ellos estaban los adultos y en el otro los jóvenes. Como padres, ellos pensarían que es una muy mala idea dejar a un montón de adolecentes solos sin supervisión…y claro que tenían razón, pero como personas, preferían que aquellos adolecentes se mataran entre si que pasar un camino de 7 horas tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

-¿Ne, Shindou, a donde vamos?- pregunto Minamisawa mientras jugaba con el verde cabello de su novio moreno.

-Yuuto Oji-sama nos invito a su cabaña en las montañas.- explico Shindou un poco desanimado. Año nuevo se acercaba y esta seria la primera vez que pasaría la celebración sin su madre. Haruna seguía en el hospital y por orden del doctor no pudo asistir. Obviamente Shindou hizo lo imposible para quedarse alado de su madre, pero esta, con su mirada de boreguito degollado, lo manipulo emocionalmente para que este aceptara el viaje. ¡Diablos, como odiaba que su madre juagra con esa carta!

-¡Oye, anímate Shindou-kun!- dijo Yuuka con una sonrisa. -¡Tendremos mucha diversión y podras contárselo a Otonashi-sensei cuando regresemos! ¡Estoy seguro que estará encantada de escuchar tus historias!-

-Tiene un buen punto…- dijo en voz baja Shindou, pensando realmente que su madre estaría encantada de escuchar su aventura alado de su tio, alguien con él que en su juventud no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor. –Aun asi, me sentiría mejor si pudiera estar cerca de ella por si algo pasa.-

-Tranquilo, Goenji-san esta cuidando de ella…-dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola, encantada de ver el cuerpo tensarse del ex capitán de Raimon. Si algo dejo claro Shindou desde que se conocieron, era que él no aceptaba que ningún hombre se acercara a su madre por lo que la idea que Goenji, alguien que ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos hacia Haruna, se quedara cuidando de ella cuando nadie mas estaba cerca, no le gustaba para nada.

-No sabes cuanto te odio…-dijo Shindou fulminando a la rubia, quien solo respondio con una sonrisa de satisfacción mas grande. Yuuichi y Tsurugi miraban a la rubia con una gota en la cabeza…o al menos Yuuichi se miraba apenado, Tsurugi se miraba igual de entretenido que Alice. Shindou quería decirle tantas cosas a la rubia, pero lastimosamente sus sentimientos hacia la morena de cabellos castaños que resulta ser la hermana del humano-bestia de Goenji no lo dejaban.

-Tienes razón, no lo se.- respondio con sarcasmo la rubia, su mriada enfocándose una vez mas en la nieve que caia afuera.

-¿Lice-chan, acaso tu sabes cuánto hace falta?- pregunto un cansado Hikaru. No le gustaban mucho los viajes, y el estar sentado por mucho tiempo hacia que sus piernas perdieran circulación.

-Hacen falta unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar.- respondio Kirino, su mirada en su celular tratando de calmar a su madre que lo llamaba cada cinco minutos para asegurarse que el de coletas sigue vivo.

Como predijo el de cabello rosados, después de unos 15 a 20 minutos, el autobús se detuvo y por la puerta entro Kidou con una gran chaqueta que lo protegia del frio. -¡Ya hemos llegado chicos! ¡Por favor, cúbranse y no se separen, yo los guiare a sus habitaciones!- anuncio el hombre, sacándole una rápida afirmativa a todos. Era justo decir que todos querían salir de ese pequeño infierno con ruedas lo mas rápido que pudieran. Tras salir y reunirse con los legendarios jugadores de Inazuma Japan, Shuu pregunto con una gota en la cabeza -¿Desde cuando esto es una cabaña?- y efectivamente lo que estaba enfrente de ellos no era una cabaña, era una maldita mansión.

-Kidou-san es sorprendente…- dijo Kariya alado de Midorikawa, disimuladamente tratando de tomar su mano. Kariya Masaki era un chico inteligente y testarudo, sin mencionar que también era muy orgulloso y la idea de aun pedirle la mano a su padre adoptivo era muy humillante…sin mencionar que Midorikawa y Kariya no se llevan para nada bien (o eso les gusta pretender que pasa). Tras dar a luz verde, todos los chicos entraron con cuidado, como temiendo que si llegase a romper algo, ellos tendrían que pagarlo y estaban mas que seguros que un plato ahí costaba por lo menos, medio millón de yenes. Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquel lugar elegante. Todo estaba hecho de madera, había una chimenea donde podrían calentar malvaviscos, había un atico y lo mas sorprendente, una gran mesa de _kotatsu_ que esperaba con ansias el ser usada por todos.

-¡Esto es increíble!- dijo emocionado Shinsuke mirando por todos lados alado de Tenma, Hikaru, Yuuka y Shuu. -¡Esto realmente es una cabaña! ¡Shindou-sempai es muy afortunado de venir aquí todos los años!-

-No, esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí.- dijo como si nada Shindou, ya acostumbrado a que el estilo de vida de su tio fuera tan opuesto al suyo.

-Ha sido un tiempo desde que vine aquí…-dijo pensativo Kidou, recordando que la ultima vez que el estuvo aquí fue exactamente hace 14 años, justo antes de la noticia que tendría un sobrino. –Solia venir aquí muchas veces con Haruna…-explico Kidou con una sonrisa, sus ojos rojos (ya que no estaba usando los goggles) miraban el exterior con un poco de melancolía, recordando como su hermana se aferraba a su capa para evitar caerse en la nieve.

-Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo…-dijo pensativo Shindou. -¡Eso quiere decir que puedo limpiar todo este lugar!- concluyo emocionado, sus ojos brillando con alegría ante la idea de limpiar todo el lugar a su gusto. Shindou Takuto era un amante de la limpieza al igual que su tio Kidou…puede ser por eso que Kazemaru lo ama tanto, siempre lo ayuda a limpiar el desastre que ocasiona Endou en su casa.

-Tenemos una ama de llaves, no es necesario que limpies el lugar.- le anuncio Kidou, ocasionando que rápidamente Shindou se decepsionara. Su pasión, a parte del soccer y el piano, estaba siendo vilmente alejado de él. –Lo lamento…-susurro el estratega al ver como su sobrino era rodeado por un aura depresiva.

-¡Baka! ¡Estamos aquí para divertirnos!- dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo izquierdo a Shindou mientras que Kirino lo tomaba del otro brazo y ambos se llevaban a rastras al de cabellos ondulados hacia la parte trasera.

-¡Ya comprendi, ya comprendi! ¡No tienen que arrastrarme!- gritaba Shindou tratando de liberarse del agarre de los dos, pero era imposible. Rapidamente todos los demás los siguieron, emocioandos de poder jugar en la nieve.

-Fue buena idea traer a los demás…-dijo Kazemaru alado de Kidou, viendo como todos los jóvenes jugaban en la nieve con alegría y emoción. Rapidamente a todos los invadio el recuerdo de cuando conocieron a Fubuki, el como ellos mismos jugaron de esa manera en la nieve.

-¡Wow! ¡Hay un lago congelado haya!- escucho decir a Amagi quien apuntaba a un lago a unos cuantos metros completamente congelados.

-Esta completamente congelado….-dijo Mahoro mientras se paraba con cuidado en la superficie de hielo. -¿No se romperá?-

-No se preocupen…-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa. Le tomo un segundo saber que aquel lago estaba perfectamente congelado para poder usarse. –Parece que la ama de llaves también limpio aquí para nosotros.-

-¿Qué tal si esquiamos?- pregunto Yukimura emocionado, preparando rápidamente sus patines y usarlos a no mas le den la luz verde.

-¿Podemos?- preguntaron todos emocionados, todos menos un chico de cabellos castaños ondulados.

-¿Eh? Pero yo nunca he patinado antes…-dijo con cierto temor Shindou viendo a su tio y rogándole que este les negara el deseo de patinar.

-¡No te preocupes, Shindou-kun, yo te enseñare!- anuncio Yuuka emocionada de, por primera vez, ser la maestra y no la alumna del pianista.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea…-dijo Kurama viendo con una gota a su morena amiga. Yuuka era muy habilidosa pero cuando se trataba de enseñarle algo a alguien mas…solo digamos que siempre termina en una visita al hospital.

-Bueno, por eso trajimos a Fuyuka-san.- dijo Taiyou con una sonrisa de burla al ver el puchero de su enfermera. ¡Vaya que es bueno no tener que estar más tiempo en el hospital! -¡Vamos, Vamos!-

Shindou miro con temor al lago. Este seria su fin.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gusta!  
Matta ne! **


	5. Año Nuevo - Amanecer

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! Aquí dejo la segunda parte del especial de Año Nuevo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Parejas: KidouXTakuto; mención de: MinamisawaXKurama; EndouXKazemaru; MidorikawaXHiroto**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 2,156**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Año Nuevo**

 **Amanecer**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _-Bueno, por eso trajimos a Fuyuka-san.- dijo Taiyou con una sonrisa de burla al ver el puchero de su enfermera. ¡Vaya que es bueno no tener que estar más tiempo en el hospital! -¡Vamos, Vamos!-_

 _Shindou miro con temor al lago. Este sería su fin._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

-No puedo…- se escuchó por todo aquel magnifico bosque. Shindou, después de muchas negociaciones, acepto aprender a patinar, todo con el fin de llegar a casa y contarle a su madre acerca de eso…sin embargo ahora se arrepiente. –Realmente no puedo…-

-Shindou parece un bebe venado…-dijo Minamisawa con una sonrisa burlona. Su ex capitán estaba sumamente tenso, sus piernas temblaban y tenía sus brazos estirados, todo con el fin de ganar cierto balance pero era simplemente inútil.

-Hay que recordar estos momentos…-se dijo a si mismo Midorikawa, sacando una cámara y tomándole muchas fotos a Shindou, su ahijado. Esto será un gran material para chantajear al prodigio de Raimon.

-Muy bien, empezaremos con lo básico…-comenzó a decir Yuuka con su típica sonrisa. –Empujaremos un pie y luego el otro.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- respondió Shindou de manera un poco infantil y algo patética. Tenía demasiado miedo como para importarle que pensaran sus compañeros, mucho menos para notar como cierto chico moreno de cabello verdes azulados y ojos negros patinaba de manera silenciosa hacia su espalda. De golpe, sintió que alguien lo empujaba fuertemente hacia adelante, haciendo que todo su balance se perdiera y estuviera fuera de control. -¡Kurama, maldito!-

-¡Esfuérzate!- fue lo único que respondió Kurama con una sonrisa y dándole un thump up. Ante su travesura, Minamisawa se acercó y le beso la mejía, haciendo que este se sonrojara. -¿Qué haces?- pegunto avergonzado Kurama.

-Te mirabas tan tierno que no pude evitarlo.- respondió Minamisawa, regalándole otro beso en la mejía.

-¡Que alguien me detenga!- pidió Shindou mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente a través del hielo, sus brazos moviéndose de manera caótica esperanzado de que eso lo ayudara a detenerse.

-¡Taku-kun, mira por aquí!- grito Midorikawa, quien de la nada llego a su lado también en patines y comenzaba a tomar mil fotos más. A Haruna le encantara esto.

-¡No puedo!- repitió Shindou una vez más. ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¡Morirá si no lo detienen!

Desde lejos, Kidou a lado de Kazemaru y Endou miraban a los jóvenes chicos y a sus amigos jugar y patinar en el hielo. Los ojos rojos del estratega estaban siempre pendiente de su sobrino, pensando que su sobrino era realmente parecido a Haruna.

-.-.-.-.- _Flashback-.-.-.-.-_

 _-Vamos Haruna, solo debes tensar el estómago.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa un tanto de burla al ver a su hermanita temblando y tensa sobre el hielo. Desde la mañana han estado en aquel lago, enseñándole a la joven a como patinar pero al parecer esta simplemente no tiene habilidad para ello._

 _-¡Ya te dije que no puedo!- grito Haruna de nuevo, reusándose a moverse un milímetro, demasiado asustada como para hacerlo. –O-Onii-chan…-_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, Kidou se acercó a ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con delicadeza y suavidad empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que Haruna lo siguiera de manera suave. -¿Ves? No es tan difícil…-dijo con una sonrisa al ver como el miedo abandonaba los ojos grises de su hermana y una sonrisa de niña pequeña aparecía una vez más._

 _-Arigatou Onii-chan…espero que siempre podamos contar contigo…-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad. En aquel entonces no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Nunca se imaginó que después de ese día, sus vidas cambiarían por completo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Ha crecido mucho Takuto-kun…parece que fue solo ayer cuando Haru-chan nos contó de su embarazo…-dijo pensativo Kazemaru, sonriendo mientras miraba al joven que, en algún momento él le cambio los pañales.

-Si…-dijo Kidou con un aire melancólico y culpable. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo se hubiera protegido mejor a su hermana…

-No es tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- le dijo de repente Endou, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo. –Todos hicimos lo que pudimos…mira el resultado de todo nuestro esfuerzo…-dijo mientras apuntaba a Shindou, que a pesar de tener miedo aun, comenzaba a moverse de manera suave sobre el hielo, patinando lentamente desde Yuuka hasta Fubuki. –No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí y haremos lo que sea para ayudarlos y guiarlos para el futuro.-

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio?- pregunto Kidou con una sonrisa.

-¡Todo es gracias a Ichi-chan!- exclamo Endou mientras abrazaba a su amado esposo estilo chibi y con orejas de gato. Kidou solo respondió con una gota en la cabeza. Horas después y Shindou, tras ser empujado una vez más por Kurama, se decidió que ya era hora de cenar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la, ya de por si baja temperatura, comenzaba a bajar aún más.

-Decidido. Nunca me patinare de nuevo.- dijo un muy irritado y adolorido Shindou. A pesar de aprender lo básico como mantener el equilibrio, el hecho que Kurama de golpe lo empujara solo hacia que perdiera el poco equilibrio ganado y terminara de trasero al helado hielo. Estaba seguro que tendría moretones después. Kurama solo se miraba orgulloso y divertido de haber hecho eso, después de todo, no todos los días tiene tal oportunidad contra su amigo.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre!- dijo de repente Amagi, sacándole una gota a la cabeza a Mahoro, Kurumada y Sangoku.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre.- dijo Mahoro, sacándole una mirada indignada al grandote de cabellos azules morados. -¡Oh, es nabe!-

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron todos los demás, emocionados por utilizar el kotatsu.

-¿Pero cuando fue preparado todo esto?- pregunto Tsurugi viendo de manera muy sospechosa el nabe. Fudou ya ha demostrado su descontento con él por salir con su hermana, lo que menos ocupa es que trate de envenenarlo estando en las montañas.

-Tranquilo, la ama de llaves lo ha preparado.- respondió Kidou con una gota en la cabeza al ver el pánico y desconfianza que hay en los ojos del nuevo ace striker de Raimon. –La ama de llaves siempre arregla las habitaciones, enciende el calentador y hace los demás preparativos antes de que alguien lo note.-

-¿Antes de que alguien lo note?- pregunto Kariya.

-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he visto el rostro de la ama de llaves…- dijo pensativo Kidou, pero no prestándole mucha importancia. Tantos años de desde su adopción que esas cosas llegan a ser demasiado comunes.

-Kidou-san hace sonar eso como si fuera una criatura mitológica…-dijo Alice con una gota en la cabeza. Tras poner a hervir el agua y cocinar los alimentos, todos comenzaron a comer, disfrutando la compañía que tenían entre sí y saboreando la comida que tenían.

-¡Estoy lleno!- dijo Kabeyama, acariciando su estómago y teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción completa. Shindou, en silencio y rogando que no lo vieran, tomo su plato y se levantó…lastimosamente para él, alguien si lo noto.

-¿Eh, Shindou, a dónde vas?- pregunto Kuramada confundido. –No debes de preocuparte por la limpieza, la mística ama de llaves se encargara de eso. ¿Cierto, Kidou-Kantoku?- pregunto lo cual obtuvo un afirmativo silencioso por parte del adulto de rastras.

-Y-Yo…Yo solo voy al baño…-dijo Shindou, ignorando las miradas confundidas y rápidamente retirándose del lugar.

-¿Seré yo, o parece que lo estamos estresando aún más?- pregunto Hiroto mientras miraba con cierta preocupación a la puerta donde salió corriendo Shindou. –Se mira como si estuviera aburrido…-

-No tienen por qué forzarlo a relajarse…-dijo de la nada Kirino mientras miraba al resto con un rostro aburrido y acostumbrado. Al ver que todos lo miraban y le preguntaban de manera silenciosa que quiso decir, este continuo. –Sí el quiere hacer la limpieza, ¿Por qué no lo dejan?- pregunto.

-Pero…Shindou-sempai siempre cuida de nosotros…-dijo Hikaru con un aire un poco desanimado.

-¡Es por eso que les digo!- respondio Kirino con una mirada irritada, aunque este pareciera más irritado ante la actitud de su mejor amigo que la ignorancia de los demás presentes. –Hay mejores maneras de hacerlo feliz.- Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y observar al chico de cabellos ondulados entrar, el de coletas no dudo ni dos segundos en demostrar su punto. -¡Shindou, me traes una gaseosa con hielo, por favor!-

-Está bien.- fue lo único que respondió para retirarse una vez más y regresar unos cuantos minutos después con una botella de cola y un vaso con hielo. –Aquí está, por favor no empieces con tus actitudes raras.- dijo de golpe Shindou al notar las intenciones que tenía el de coletas. Kirino, ignorándolo, comenzó a hacer voz afeminada, a llamarlo príncipe Shindou y a hacer sonidos de besos. -¡Quédate quiero, de lo contrario ensuciaras todo!-

Todos los presentes miraban la escena entre confundidos, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. Algo, sin embargo, era innegable. Shindou Takuto se miraba feliz al hacer la tarea. –No hay opción, creo…-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa con un poco de culpa.

-Um…Yo quisiera un poco de té…-dijo algo apenado Kidou. Este joven era su sobrino pero por alguna razón, al pedirle algo lo sentía como si aquel joven fuera un completo extraño para él.

-¡Yo también!- grito rápidamente Midorikawa.

-Y yo si no es tanta molestia…-dijo Sakuma con educación. –Haru-chan me ha contado que haces el mejor té de toda la ciudad.- ante este comentario Shindou rio apenado mientras sus mejas se sonrojaban. Su madre es un caso perdido.

-Él realmente es mucho trabajo…admiro a Otonashi-sensei…-dijo Kirino con aire depresivo, sacándole una gota a la cabeza a todos. Tras servir las bebidas y lavar los platos, los juegos comenzaron, las risas invadieron el lugar y la alegría era palpable por cada rincón. Este seria la mejor noche de todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Queria seguir dormiendo, seguir soñando pero el insistente dolor en su cuello lo estaba obligando a alejarse de aquel mundo. Abrio los ojos de poco en poco, estaba un poco oscuro pero se podía notar que el sol comenzaba a demandar su turno para alumbrar el cielo. Noto que todos estaban dormidos. Los adultos, en algun momento se retiraron a sus alcobas, dejando que los chicos siguieran jugando y desvelándose. A su lado estaban un Minamisawa y Kutama abrazados y compartiendo sabana, a su otro lado, dormido en el suelo estaba Kirino mientras que enfrente suya teníamos a Tenma, Shinsuke y Taiyou roncando y babeando con una sonrisa. – _Estos…por lo menos duerman de manera decente…-_ fue lo primero que pensó Shindou. -¿En que momento me habre quedado dormido…?-susurro suavemente el pianista, no queriendo interrumpir los sueños de los demás.

Un pequeño rayo de luz llamo que se colaba entre las cortinas llamo su atención. Suspiro aliviado al comprobar que aún era demasiado temprano. Aun no se perdía el amanecer. Tras coger su sabana y, a paso silencioso y habilidoso, camino esquivando a todos los cuerpos que habían en el suelo hacia la puerta de vidrio que guiaba a la parte trasera de la casa. Al abrirla, una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado golpeo su rostro. -¿Oh, estas despierto Takuto?- escucho preguntar a su lado derecho. Al buscar la presencia, vio a su tío Yuuto, quien estaba en la esquina con una sábana arropándolo. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto, dejando ver sus semiondulaciones color castaños claros.

-Yuuto-Oji-sama… ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Shindou.

-Estoy esperando el primer amanecer…-respondió Kidou con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos rojos fijados en el cielo donde el sol comenzaba a hacer notar su presencia. -¿Quieres que la veamos juntos?-

-Está bien…-respondió con la misma sonrisa Shindou, rápidamente cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia su tío, sentándose a su lado. –El cielo está muy brillante, el sol deberá salir dentro de poco.- analizo Shindou. Efectivamente el cielo estaba tomando un color purpura suave de manera lenta pero segura.

-Siento que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que hago esto…-comento Kidou de la nada, confundiendo a Shindou. –Solía escabullirme con Haruna. Solíamos arroparnos con una sábana y sentarnos alado del otro…aquí…-

-¿Aquí?- pregunto Shindou y tras obtener una afirmativa, este continúo. –Yo veo el primer amanecer con Oka-sama menos este año…Solemos verlo desde la pequeña ventana de nuestro apartamento, solo nosotros dos.- relato Shindou con melancolía. Como extrañaba a su madre.

-y cuando el sol aparece…-dijo Kidou, viendo como el majestuoso padre de la luz hacia su gloriosa entrada.

-¡Cuánto contigo este año también!- dijeron Shindou y Kidou en sintonía, ambos tan acostumbrados a aquella pequeña rutina de año nuevo que tenían alado de su pequeña familia. Tras asumir lo que habían hecho al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrieron y el nuevo estratega dijo. –El que lo diga primero gana, ¿cierto?-

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, apreciando todo la belleza que trae consigo la luz. -¿Quieres que regresemos el próximo año?...esta vez Haruna estará aquí, y volveremos a ver el amanecer juntos…- pregunto Kidou.

-Si…estoy seguro que a Oka-sama le encantara esa idea.- dijo Shindou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo! ¡Matta ne!**


	6. Al cuidado del tío Yuuto

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste y un gran agradecimiento a Foreveryoung10 quien es el primero en comentar mi historias! ¡Gracias Forever-san!**

 **Parejas: KidouXTakuto;**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Al cuidado del tío Yuuto**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡WOW! ¡Es muy grande!- grito emocionado un pequeño niño de cabellos ondulados y ojos café. Enfrente de él había una mansión color blanca y su techo color rojo marrón, la propiedad era inmensa, solo aquella que podía pertenecer a personas con dinero y poder. Haruna rio ante las reacciones del pequeño Shindou, estaba un poco nerviosa, hoy su hijo estaría al cuidado de su hermano. Ama a Kidou, pero tenía que admitir que el gran estratega era un completo inútil cuando de cuidados infantiles se trataba. No tenía otra opción, Midorikawa y Hiroto estaban de viaje y no quería dejar a su hijo con extraños. -¿Qué hacemos aquí, Oka-sama?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Oka-san debe de ir a clases, por lo que hoy tu tío Yuuto cuidara de ti…-explico la chica mientras cargaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y caminaba hacia la gran puerta de la mansión. Al tocar el timbre, un hombre de piel morena, cabello gris y usando un monóculo respondió. –Buenos días, Hakamada-san-

-Buenos días Haruna-sama.- respondió elegantemente el hombre, sorprendiendo a Shindou por el gran honorifico que uso. –Kidou-sama la ha estado esperando, por favor, por este camino.- dijo, permitiendo a los dos entrar.

-¡WOW! ¡Es mucho más grande que afuera y es tan bonita!- grito emocionado Shindou, sus ojos brillando de alegría al ver aquel lugar tan limpio y espacioso. Era un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. -¿Aquí vive Yuuto Oji-sama?- pregunto.

Antes de que la joven mujer pudiera responder, una cuarta voz se hizo sonar llena de alegría y sorpresa. -¡Oh, pero si no es Haruna-chan!- dijo un hombre de traje crema, cabello gris y ojos negros que la miraban con una sonrisa, su traje consistía en una camisa manga larga de botones color blanca y un rojo chaleco encima. Shindou, asustado por la repentina aparición, se escondió a tras de su madre. –Buenos días. Es raro verte por aquí…- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Sabía la situación de la joven y no podía hacer algo más que admirar a la chica por su fuerza y determinación.

-Buenos días, Kidou-san.- dijo educadamente Haruna, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –A decir verdad, necesito un favor…-dijo apenada, dando unos cuantos pasos alado y dejando descubierto al pequeño Shindou, quien temblaba de nervios. –Hable con Onii-chan para que cuidara de Takuto…-

-¡Oh, así que tú eres el famoso Takuto-kun!…Mucho gusto, soy Kidou Shingetsu.- dijo el dueño de las empresas Kidou con una sonrisa suave mientras le extendía la mano al pequeño.

-Vamos, preséntate.- ordeno suavemente Haruna con una sonrisa.

-¡S-Soy Otonashi Takuto, m-mucho gusto!- grito el pequeño haciendo una reverencia brusca y su cuerpo aun temblando, sacándole una risa jocosa al mayor y un suspiro a su madre.

-Eres idéntico a tú madre…- pensó en alto el hombre, recordando como la primera vez que conoció a la pequeña Haruna, ella reacciono de la misma manera. Tal vez Yuuto tenía razón y su presencia daba mucho miedo a los menores.

-¿Me parezco a Oka-sama? ¿En serio?- pregunto emocionado Shindou, pensando que no hay mejor alago que le digan que tiene algún parecido a su madre. -¡Oka-sama siempre dice que me parezco mucho a Yuuto Oji-sama!- acuso el niño, logrando que los dos adultos rieran e incluso que el mayordomo sacara una suave sonrisa.

-¿Oh, ya llegaron?- pregunto Kidou quien hacia presencia desde las escaleras. –Pensé que llegarías más tarde.-

-¡Yuuto Oji-sama!- llamo emocionado Shindou corriendo y lanzando su pequeño cuerpo para abrazar al mayor.

-¡Oh, Takuto, has crecido mucho!- respondió con una sonrisa Kidou, sus ojos rojos descubiertos y viendo al pequeño, pensando que realmente el niño ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien en tus clases?-

-¡Hai! ¡Me esfuerzo mucho y siempre saco muy buenas notas!- comenzó a decir Shindou. -¡Los sensei me alagan y Oka-sama dice que he mejorado mucho en soccer! ¡Ya se, vamos a jugar soccer y así te podré mostrar lo mucho que he avanzado!- pidió con alegría el pequeño.

-Otro loco de soccer…-susurro el señor Kidou con un aura depresiva al ver como este pequeño, al igual que Kidou alguna vez, estaba enamorado por completo del soccer. Haruna solo rio nerviosa y apenada.

-Me suena una gran idea, pero por lo momentos vayamos a desayunar. No has comido aun ¿cierto?- le propuso Kidou. Fue fácil analizar que tanto Haruna como Shindou no habían desayunado aun viendo la temprana hora que era…a lo cual le recordaba. -¿Haruna, no debes ir a tu examen?-

-¡Es cierto, llegare tarde!- dijo preocupada su hermana al ver el reloj en la pared. Solo tenía 35 minutos para llegar a tiempo. –Takuto, por favor compórtate y no te esfuerces mucho. Siempre escucha a tu tío Yuuto y obedece. No comas muchos dulces y, te lo suplico, no hables con extraños y mucho menos los acompañes a su casa…-dijo con cierta aura depresiva la chica de cabellos azules, recordando el accidente hace un año que tuvo con Midorikawa y Hiroto.

-¡Hai! ¡Suerte Oka-sama, te amo!- dijo el pequeño, abrazando a su madre y despidiéndose. La chica, tras responder el abrazo, se despidió de todos y salió corriendo en dirección a su universidad. Hoy era examen por lo cual podría regresar temprano y asegurarse que su hijo siguiera en una pieza.

-¿Ne, Takuto-kun…como es eso de no acompañar a extraños a sus casas?- pregunto el señor Kidou con cierta preocupación. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Haruna-chan tuviera que recalcarle al pequeño de no hablar con extraños?

-¡Ah, cuando Mido-sempai y Hiro-sempai cuidaron de mí, perdí el balón y cuando lo busque conocí a un hombre muy amable que me prometió helado, y me llevo a su casa y me dijo que me daría mucho helado si jugaba con él pero luego llegaron Mido-sempai y Hiro-sempai y le dieron un balonazo.- explico en toda su inocencia, no captando la peligrosa situación en la que estuvo y que, gracias a Dios, fue rescatado antes de que algo malo pasara. Ante la explicación, tanto Kidou como su padre sacaron una gota en la cabeza y un aura oscura.

- _Midorikawa…me las pagas caro…-_ pensó el estratega ante la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de Japón, un joven adulto de cabellos verdes atados en coleta estornudo fuertemente, preocupando un poco al adulto de cabellos rojos que estaba a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Hiroto.

-Si…es solo que siento que algo muy peligroso se avecina…-dijo con rayitas moradas debajo de sus ojos. Hiroto solo miro confundido a las palabras de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del desayuno, Kidou cumplió su promesa y jugo unas cuantas horas con Takuto. El pequeño sin dudas había mejorado bastante, a su corta edad mostrando su gran talento en el campo, y estaba seguro que con un poco de instrucción, este joven será una estrella en el campo. -¡Eso ha sido muy divertido!- exclamo emocionado el pequeño una vez ambos regresaron a la mansión. -¡Muchas gracias, Yuuto Oji-sama! ¿Podemos ir por helado?-

-Tú madre dijo que no podías comer helado ¿cierto?- le dijo Kidou con una sonrisa entretenida, viendo como su sobrino quería manipularlo con aquella carita de corderito pateado que solía hacer su propia hermana. – _Estos dos son realmente iguales.-_

-Hai…-dijo desanimado el pequeño. Al parecer su tío era demasiado inteligente. Tras caminar hacia la sala, algo llamo poderosamente la atención del pequeño Takuto. En una habitación con la puerta semi abierta, el joven observo de manera rápida como había un piano en medio de aquel gran salón. Con mucho cuidado, este logro escabullirse y entrar al gran salón, cerrando la puerta. Una vez que escucho los pasos de su tío alejarse, este miro con asombro y cautivado al piano que parecía brillar con la luz que entraba de la ventana y suavemente llamarlo. –I-Increíble…- susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el instrumento, sus pequeños dedos tocando con cuidado, pensando que podría desaparecer si no tenía cuidado.

Se sentó en el banquito y con sus dedos, toco la primera nota, haciendo resonar el sonido en toda la habitación y sacándole un sonrojo grande. Como quisiera que ellos tuvieran un piano también, así podría tocar para su Oka-sama. Sin pensarlo mucho, cerro sus ojitos y dejo que sus dedos lo guiaran, tocando aquel instrumento con experiencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya llegue!- se escuchó decir desde la puerta a una joven de cabellos azules. Haruna estaba muy alegre, le fue excelente en el examen y la beca estudiantil a la cual aplico fue aceptada, lo que significaba que por fin tendría un respiro con los gastos estudiantiles tanto de ella como los de su hijo.

-¡Haruna-chan, tadaima!- dijo el señor Kidou con una sonrisa. Eso no era buena señal. Haruna, siendo la reportera que era, noto rápidamente que el señor Kidou se miraba tenso y asustado, su sonrisa era forzada y de su frente algunas gotas de sudor frio aparecían.

-¿Ha paso algo?- pregunto de golpe, lo que menos necesita que es la sorprendan con algo. -¿Takuto no hizo nada malo, cierto?- pregunto y al ver como aquel poderoso y terrorífico adulto pegaba un pequeño brinco, se comenzó a preocupar. –Kidou-sama… ¿Dónde está Takuto?-

-P-Pues veras, Haruna-chan…- trato de explicar el adulto, pero antes de que supiera, la chica había desaparecido, dejando tras de ella una tensión mortal. –Yuuto…suerte…-fue lo único que pudo decir el adulto. Hoy su hijo moriría a manos de su hermanita menor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kidou buscaba por todas las habitaciones como loco, no prestando atención a nada más que encontrar a su sobrino. Ordeno a todos los guardias, a todas las ama de llaves, a toda criatura existente que buscaran a su sobrino. ¿En qué maldito momento lo perdió? ¡Un momento estaban jugando y el otro el pequeño desapareció por completo! - _¡Maldita sea, donde esta ese niño!-_ pensó desesperado y asustado. Prometió proteger a ese pequeño desde que lo sostuvo en sus brazos al nacer, prometió hacer lo imposible por asegurarse que estuviera a salvo y feliz… ¡y ahora el niño se perdió en su propia casa!

-¿Dónde estás, Takuto?- pregunto Kidou a nadie en especificó, pensando que tal vez el niño contestaría y aparecería y su hermana le perdonaría la vida.

Alguien contesto, pero esta voz solo logro helarle la sangre. – **Yo también me pregunto eso, Onii-chan… ¿Dónde está Takuto?-** a su espalda su pequeña hermana menor que ahora lo miraba con unos ojos vacios y una sonrisa forzada y sádica.

-¡H-H-Haruna!- llamo Kidou completamente asustado. -¡No te preocupes, lo encontraré!- aseguro de golpe, no queriendo encarar la ira de su hermana.

- **¿Dónde está mi hijo, Onii-chan?-** pregunto Haruna otra vez, su aura oscura volviéndose más grande y haciendo tragar duro a su hermano mayor.

-Disculpe la interrupción.- llamo de repente Hakamada, logrando llamar la atención de la madre y logrando salvarle la vida a su pequeño amo. Kidou suspiro aliviado, de su boca un pequeño fantasmita salía igual de aliviado que el dueño. –Si fueran tan amables de acompañarme…-pidió educadamente, confundiendo a los dos jóvenes. Tras seguir al mayordomo, se encontraron con el señor Kidou que miraba la puerta con asombro completo.

-¿Qué pasó, To-san?- pregunto confundido Kidou al ver a su padre así de sorprendido. La última vez que se vio igual de sorprendido fue cuando le dijo que sería tío. Al dar unos cuantos pasos más fue que ambos escucharon como una melodía suave y fluida recorría todo el lugar. -¿Eso es…?-

La música sonaba constante, con experiencia y cálida, como si la persona que la tocara quisiera trasmitir toda la alegría y calma que sentía a su público. Con paso suave, como temiendo que al hacer ruido aquella bella melodía se detendría, Kidou camino donde estaba su padre, quería ver quien era aquel talentoso pianista. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que atrás de ese piano, la persona que tocaba con experiencia y pasión no era nadie más que su propio sobrino. ¿Cómo era posible que a sus cuatro años, este niño tuviera tanto talento en la música? -¡Takuto!- llamo Haruna firmemente, haciendo que el niño regresara al mundo y le sonriera.

-¡Oka-sama, okarinasai!- dijo el pequeño mientras saltaba del banco y corría a abrazar a su madre.

-Takuto, ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes irte a cualquier parte sin avisar.- le regaño una vez más. Tras ver la carita de culpa de su hijo, esta decidió dejarle pasar esto por esta vez. –Bueno, al menos no te fuiste con un extraño…Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien _principalmente porque casi lo mato_ \- pensó la joven.

-Yuuto Oji-sama…lo lamento por no avisarte…vi el piano y solo reaccione…-explico el pequeño ante la mirada de su tío.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y a salvo… _Y que yo sigo vivo…_ \- respondió Kidou con una sonrisa agachándose a la estatura de su sobrino y sacudiéndole los cabellos sedosos iguales a los de su hermana.

-Takuto-kun, eres muy talentoso en el piano… ¿Te gusta la música?- pregunto el señor Kidou con una sonrisa amable. ¡Había esperanza después de todo! ¡No tendría que aguantar a otro loco amante del soccer!

-¡Hai! ¡Me gusta mucho!...aunque nuestro apartamento sea muy pequeño y no puedo tener uno… ¡No importa, Mido-sempai y Hiro-sempai me dejan tocar en Sun Garden y mis sensei me han dicho que soy muy bueno!- exclamo emocionado, olvidando la tristeza que sentía al recordar que no podía tener un piano ya que eran muy costosos y su apartamento era muy pequeño.

-Si gustas, puedes venir otra vez y tocar para nosotros.- ofreció el señor Kidou con una sonrisa.

-¿¡En serio está bien!? ¡¿Oka-sama, puedo?!- pregunto Takuto con una sonrisa llena de emoción y alegría.

-Sí Kidou-sama no tiene problema, no veo él porque no puedes…pero debes prometerme que nunca iras sin avisar…- dijo Haruna.

-Será un placer tener a este prodigio aquí, la familia se ayuda después de todo.- dijo el señor Kidou, sorprendiendo a Kidou y Haruna.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos…-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa mientras tomaba al pequeño de la mano. Tras despedirse ambos con una sonrisa, Haruna y Takuto caminaron hacia su apartamento. Que día más loco pero al menos su pequeño ángel estaba feliz y se divirtió al parecer. – _Debo de buscar a alguien más que cuide de él…-_ pensó un poco deprimida. Primero su mejor amigo permite que un extraño lo lleve y ahora su propio hermano lo pierde en su propia casa…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les guste y gracias por sintonizarnos! ¡Felices fiestas a todos!**

 **Matta ne!**


	7. Sangoku Taichi

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡Espero que hayan tenido un gran año nuevo! ¡Aquí les dejo el capítulo! Espero que les guste.**

 **Parejas: Ninguna**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Sangoku Taichi**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pintando de color naranja y rosa el cielo, dándole aquella imagen de paz y harmonía entre el humano y la tierra. Hace horas que las clases de primaria terminaron y los niños se habían retirado con sus respectivos padres, todos menos un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabellos castaños griseados y ojos cafés. Él, como siempre, esperaba pacientemente a su madre sobre un columpio dentro de la propiedad de la escuela. Generalmente el pequeño siempre llevaba una sonrisa, se mecía de atrás para adelante, siempre jugaba solo sin importarle nada…pero este día, esa alegría que siempre lo invadía no estaba.

¿La razón? Simple.

Hace unas cuantas horas tras, cuando todos comenzaban a retirarse, el pequeño tras despedirse de sus amigos, escucho las palabras de las demás madres una vez más.

- _Supongo que no puede lograr hacer un mejor trabajo….-_

 _-Que perdida que una joven tenga que ser madre tan temprano… ¿Estará el niño bien?-_

 _-Pobre niño, no debería sufrir las consecuencias de la irresponsabilidad de su madre…-_

 _-Ha arruinado su vida por completo ¿Acaso sabe lo que hace?-_

 _-¿Acaso no sabe que es peligroso dejar al niño aquí solo?-_

¡Su Oka-sama lo sabe! ¡Su Oka-sama es una gran Oka-sama! ¡Ella es tierna, amorosa, siempre le lee cuentos, le canta, lo protege de los monstruos, le hace mucha comida, le compra helado y muchas cosas más! ¡Su Oka-sama es perfecta!

Llevaba meses desde que entro a la escuela que escuchaba esas cosas y más acerca de su Oka-sama. Quería decírselos, quería gritárselos, pero no lo haría porque su Oka-sama le enseño que eso es de muy mala educación y él no podía dar una mala imagen de su Oka-sama enfrente de esas brujas feas. Así que opto por callar, tragándose las amargas palabras que tenían aquellas horrorosas personas en contra de su Oka-sama.

El resultado, por supuesto fue un muy desanimado Shindou sobre el columpio queriendo ver a su madre y llorar. ¿Por qué las personas hablan tan feo de su Oka-sama?

-¿Oye, estas bien?- pregunto una segunda voz. Al buscar el origen, vio a un niño mayor que el de ojos negro, cabello negro y colocho y piel blanca. Lo había visto antes, pero jamás supo su nombre. Una vez que la pregunta se instaló en su mente, Shindou rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir y aparto la mirada. No quería que este niño lo viera llorar.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.- dijo de manera algo cortante Shindou. No quería pero la ira estaba comenzando a escaparse de su cuerpo.

-¿No es algo tarde para que estés aquí?- pregunto el misterioso niño confundido. -¿Acaso tu Oka-san olvido de traerte?-

Y exploto Shindou. -¡No, Oka-sama jamás se olvida de mí! ¡Oka-sama es una gran Oka-sama! ¡Ella se esfuerza mucho, trabaja mucho por mí! ¡Aun sin tener un Oto-sama, ella da todo por mí! ¡Ella es perfecta!- grito Shindou, sus lágrimas haciendo paso sin detenerse. Mes tras mes escuchando las críticas de las personas contra su Oka-sama pero ella es la mejor.

Espero a que el niño se riera y dijera algo grosero contra su Oka-sama, pero al escuchar la voz llena de emoción lo confundió por completo. -¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¡Tú Oka-san es genial! ¡Mi Oka-san también es genial!- aseguro el pequeño. –Yo tampoco tengo Oto-san, pero Oka-san siempre me anima y me hace reír así que no necesito a uno.- dijo el pequeño. –Es cierto, mi nombre es Sangoku Taichi. ¿El tuyo?-

-S-Shindou Takuto…-respondió Shindou con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si sus ganas de llorar eran por la alegría de encontrar a alguien quien no opinara lo mismo que los demás o porque aun lo invadieran las palabras de los demás.

-¿Ne, te gusta el soccer? ¡Yo soy un gran portero! ¿Quieres jugar contra mí?- pregunto Sangoku con una sonrisa contagiosa, y sin pensarlo mucho Shindou volvió a sonreír, aceptando el desafío que le ofreció aquel niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Taichi!- llamo una alta mujer de cabellos largos y castaños que vestía un traje púrpura y camiseta blanca.

-¡Oka-san!- llamo alegre el pequeño portero al ver a su madre. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a jugar, pero no importaba.

-¿Ella es la Oka-sama de Sangoku-san?- pregunto curioso Shindou al ver a la mujer. Realmente se parecían mucho.

-¡Oh, un nuevo amigo!- dijo emocionada la mujer. Su hijo era un loco del soccer, por lo que tener muchos amigos no era la gran sorpresa. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Shindou Takuto de primer año…mucho gusto.- respondió Shindou con educación y elegancia, sorprendiendo a los dos Sangoku.

-Vaya, que modales más refinados. ¿Ne, Shindou-kun, donde está tu Oka-san? ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés solo?- pregunto confundida la mujer. Shindou aparto la mirada, no quería ver como aquella mujer que resulta ser la madre de su amigo comenzara a insultar a su madre como todos los demás.

-¡Takuto!- llamo una cuarta voz, sorprendiendo a los dos Sangokus y alegrando a Shindou. El pequeño pianista no dudo ni dos segundos en correr a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Oka-sama!- grito emocionado y alegre. No importaba que tantas cosas malas dijeran de su madre, él sabía que él tiene la mejor madre de todas.

-¿¡Ella es tu Oka-san!? ¡Es tan joven!- exclamo un tanto alto Sangoku, sorprendido de ver a Haruna.

-¡Oy, Taichi! ¡No puedes decir cosas así!- regaño la señora Sangoku a su hijo. Este niño no tiene tacto en lo absoluto. Pobre de su futura novia.

Haruna solo respondió con una risita. No era nuevo que la gente se sorprendiera al ver a una madre tan joven, pero bueno, la edad no es excusa para negar las responsabilidades. –No me molesta en lo absoluto. La gente suele sorprenderse. Espero que Takuto se haya comportado bien-

-¡De manera magnifica!- respondió la señora Sangoku sin dudarlo. –No he estado aquí mucho tiempo, pero he de decir que sus modales son tan refinado. Su esposo y tu han hecho un magnífico trabajo.- alago la mujer.

-¡No puedes decir eso, Oka-san!- regaño Sangoku exactamente como ella lo hbaía hechos segundos atrás. -¡Shindou no tiene Oto-san!- exclamo como si aquello fuera información universal.

Antes de que la señora Sangoku pudiera disculparse, Haruna solo rio divertida. Aquellas dos personas definitivamente son interesantes. –No se preocupe. Es algo difícil, pero tengo a Takuto, así que nunca me siento sola.- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo.

-¡Comprendo exactamente lo que sientes!- dijo la mujer de golpe, tomando las dos manos de Haruna como si ambas compartieran el mismo dolor…algo que es acertado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y pensar que han pasado tantos años desde ese día. ¿Quién diría que Taichi y Shindou-kun terminarían en el mismo equipo?- dijo divertida la señora Sangoku. Después del partido contra Tengawara, la mujer invito a Haruna y Shindou a una cena, todo con la intensión de actualizarse en la vida.

-Sí, han pasado tantas cosas.- concordó Haruna con una sonrisa. –Quiero agradecerle el siempre cuidar de Takuto antes.-

–¡Nosotras las madres soteras hay que apoyarnos!- dijo la mujer regalándole un thump up.

-Oka-san…es vergonzoso…-dijo Sangoku apenado. Nunca, en toda su vida, imagino que su madre terminaría siendo tan buena amiga con su maestra. Esta es la única razón por la cual Sangoku saca buenas notas, de lo contrario su madre lo mataría.

-Él ahora es así. ¿Sera que está entrando en esa etapa incomoda en que los chicos no hablan con sus madres? ¿Acaso Shindou-kun es asi?- pregunto la mujer sacándole un sonrojo a Sangoku y Shindou, quienes deseaban que la tierra se abriera y los tragara.

-Takuto no es así…él siempre me cuenta todo…- respondió pensativa Haruna, sacándole un puchero infantil a la señora Sangoku. –Lastimosamente, el día anterior encontré una revista con mujeres en su mochila. ¿Sera que es hora de darle la charla?- pregunto preocupada.

-¿Es cierto eso Shindou?- pregunto serio Sangoku.

-¡No! ¡Eso fue porque Misomori la metió en mi mochila!- rápidamente aseguro Shindou con un potente sonrojo. Lo que menos quería era que su madre lo enviara a donde Katsuya-sama para tener la charla.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Es una explicación un tanto rara de la amistad de Sangoku y Shindou, pero en mi mente es factible…además, necesitaba a otra madre soltera que acompañara a nuestra amada Haruna**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews o comentarios! ¡Gracias!**

 **Matta ne!**


	8. Ganando el Holy Road

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Parejas: HarunaXGoenji;**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Ganando el Holy Road**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Habían ganado! ¡Habían logrado lo que unos meses atrás pensaron que solo sería un dulce sueño! ¡Raimon logró regresar el soccer! Después de tantos meses entrenando duro entre sudor, lágrimas y un poco de sangre (gracias a Tsurugi y Alice…principalmente Alice), ellos por fin lograron su objetivo. Tantos nuevos amigos, tantas amistades recuperadas, tantas almas que podrán una vez más disfrutar de aquel bello deporte que trae consigo la esperanza.

-¡Lo logramos!- grito Tenma emocionado. Aun no lo podía creer. ¿Quién diría que un alumno de primer ingreso lograría hacer tanto, lograría destruir aquel soccer corrupto?

Tras ganar el partido, todo el equipo de Raimon fue recibido con alegría y gritos de emoción por parte de su propia escuela, y otras más. Amigos como Taiyo, Mahoro, Minamisawa, Mikado, Yukimura y muchos otros estaban presentes, todos animándolos y felicitándolos, algunos hasta agradeciéndoles haber traído de regreso su amado deporte. Otros, como Hakuryuu, solo llegaban a sacar de quicio a jugadores como Tsurugi. Shindou, después de mucha manipulación emocional de su parte, logro convencer a Fuyuka de permitirle ir a la celebración.

Desde unos cuantos metros, los legendarios jugadores de Inazuma Japan miraban todos con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad. Se sentían muy orgullosos de aquellos grandes jugadores que dieron todo en la cancha de juego. –Lo hemos logrado…-dijo en un susurro Endou, su sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Sí, ahora no hay nada más que ver que nos depara el futuro…-dijo Fudou viendo a su hermana hablar con Hakuryuu ante la fulminante mirada de Tsurugi. No solo habían recuperado el soccer, pero habían librado a todos aquellos jóvenes que estaban siendo forzados a entrenar en facilitaciones como God Edens…después de tantos años, por fin logro arreglar las cosas con su hermana, por fin lograría regresar a casa.

-Con estos chicos, eso será muy interesante de ver…- dijo con burla Kidou, recordando como en su propia juventud, él a lado de Endou y los demás tuvieron sus locas aventuras.

-Creo que deberías enfocarte en ser un mejor tío.- dijo en burla Midorikawa, sacándole un avergonzado sonrojo a Kidou. A este punto, ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que perdió a su sobrino. ¡No era su culpa! ¡Ese niño tiene la misma habilidad de escabullirse que Haruna! -Pobre Taku-kun, terminó en el hospital…-

-C-Cállate…-fue lo único que respondió el estratega haciendo que todos se rieran.

-¿Hey, hablando de Takuto-kun…donde esta Haru-chan?- pregunto curioso Sakuma. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no ha visto a su amiga desde que salieron del estadio.

-Tampoco veo a Goenji-san.- dijo Toramaru igual de confundido. Esto solo logro sacarle un escalofrió en la espalda a dos ciertos estrategas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tenía que hablar conmigo, Ishido-san?- pregunto Haruna desde la torre relámpago, su mirada enfocada en el horizonte, como aquel cielo se tornaba color naranja y el sonido de las aves comenzaba a apagarse.

-Ya no soy Ishido Shuuji…-dijo con una suave sonrisa Goenji, su rostro siendo acariciado por el suave viento.

-¿Entonces debo de preguntar con quién hablo?- pregunto Haruna con burla y una sonrisa traviesa, como las que siempre le daba cuando era solo era la menor de las managers. La joven que robo su corazón y jamás lo dejo ir.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Cuántos años han pasado?-soltó Goenji de manera suave.

-Yo diría…unos trece, doce años…Takuto apenas tenía dos años…-respondió Haruna con melancolía. Aun no podía creer que su pequeño bebe había crecido tanto. -¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?-

-Quiero hablar de aquel incidente…- respondió con honestidad el de cabellos crema, sacándole una mirada de sorpresa a la maestra.

-¿Quieres decir…?-

-Sí…- dijo para tomarle la mano de manera delicada y besar su palma, como siempre solía hacer antes. Su piel aún era suave como la seda y olía a ese distintivo olor solo característico de la primavera. –Haruna…desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar… -quiso seguir, quiso revelar todo el dolor y anhelo que sentía su corazón desde aquel incidente. Desde aquel día hace trece años que Shindou lo llamo "Oto-chama"…pero al ver el rostro de la mujer que tanto ama, lo único que salió fue una risa nerviosa como aquellas que le regalaba cuando trataba de ser romántico (algo que jamás hacia bien). -¿Sabes? Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Qué tal si vamos en una cita…solo nosotros dos? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto dándole la espalda a la mujer. No quería que esta lo viera tan nervioso. ¡Diablos, sentía como si se estuviera declarándose una vez más!

-Es imposible.- respondió pero no la voz que esperaba escuchar. Goenji, al dar la vuelta confundido ante la voz masculina, vio a Shindou Takuto enyesado de un pie enfrente de su madre, como si la estuviera protegiendo de una bestia, fulminándolo con todo su ser.

-¿Q-Qué?- pregunto confundido Goenji. ¿En qué momento llego el joven ahí? ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado? Lo que menos quiere es causarle más problemas a Haruna.

-¡Oka-sama no saldrá con usted!- aseguro Shindou, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a su propia madre por la actitud sobreprotectora.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, un tic apareció en la ceja de Goenji. Niño malcriado…-Shindou-kun, esta conversación no es contigo…-trato de decir Goenji con tono suave y educado. A pesar de todo, aun consideraba a este joven como su propio hijo por lo cual, herir sus sentimientos estaba muy fuera de pregunta.

-¡Sí es con Oka-sama es conmigo también! ¡Sí yo digo que no, ella dice que no también!- le respondió seguro de sí mismo el pianista. No les tomo ni dos segundos cuando ambos jugadores estaban que arrancaban la garganta del otro.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto a si misma Haruna, su gota en la cabeza aún más grande. Sin saber cómo, su hijo logro tomar su mano y arrastrarla lejos de ese lugar. Con un suspiro, Haruna estaba lista para soltarse del agarre de su muy celoso hijo, pero un suave empujón lo evito, forzándola a caminar. Al voltear su rostro, su gota en la cabeza se hizo aún más grande. -¡¿Ni-san?!-

-Ya has escuchado a Takuto, no es no.- fue lo único que dijo Kidou para seguir empujando a su hermana lejos del lugar alado de su sobrino. Desde su puesto Goenji, al igual que todos los demás que siguieron a los dos estrategas, vieron la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pobre Otonashi-sensei…morirá sola…-dijo Minamisawa con cierta pena. No podía negar que la mujer fuera bella y que, en algún momento, él tuviera cierto pequeño enamoramiento con ella. ¿Sera por eso que es la maestra más amada de Raimon?

-Goenji…buena suerte…-dijo nervioso Kazemaru al ver la escena. – _Ahora son dos…Suerte Haru-chan…la necesitaras…-_

Una risa casi maniática sonó de repente, asustando al velocista, al entrenador de Raimon y a su ex pupilo. Esto no podía ser bueno. –Está bien, sí así es como quieren jugar…Prepárense los dos…les enseñaré…

 **Esto es la guerra…-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una bella tarde, la historia cambio gracias a un joven loco por el soccer y estaba más de decir que tanto Kidou como Shindou recibieron dos buenos golpes en la cabeza, una regañada y sin cenar por una semana entera. – _Estoy condenada…sabía que no debí dejarlo tanto tiempo con Ni-san…-_ fue lo único que pensó Haruna mientras esta se metía a la cama. Sus ojos grises viendo unas cuantas fotos que tenía ocultan, lejos del conocimiento de su hermano o hijo. Dos eran la que llamaban poderosamente la atención. Una de ellas era ella sentada en el pasto alado de Goenji quien sostenía a un bebe Shindou de apenas dos añitos en el aire, ambos hombres sonriendo. Una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro – _Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado sí Shuuya se hubiera quedado…-_ La otra foto, en vez de mantener la sonrisa, logro desaparecerla por completo. En ella estaba una aún más joven Haruna, un año después de FFI, sonriendo alado de un chico de ojos cafés, cabello lacio gris e igual de sonriente. ¿Por qué aún mantenía esa foto? Sí Shindou la llegase a encontrar… ¿Qué le dirá? Frunció el ceño al ver a ese joven, ese quien le dio la espalda en el momento más crucial de su vida, quién se encargó de destruirla casi por completo de no ser por su hermano y amigos.

-¡Haruna, por favor, tenemos hambre!- escucho gritar a su hermano por detrás de la puerta.

-¡Oka-sama, te prometo no volverlo a hacer!- grito Shindou, su voz decepcionada consigo mismo. Sabía que su hijo detestaba que ella le diera el trató silencioso, por eso él suele ser un joven obediente y carismático.

Ambos estrategas seguían y seguían suplicando por perdón, sacándole una sonrisa a Haruna. – _Tal vez fue un error salir contigo…pero gracias a eso, obtuve el mejor regalo de todos…-_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡OMG! ¡Se asoma la historia del padre de Shindou OoO! ¡Espero que es haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews o comentarios! ¡Gracias!**

 **Matta ne!**


	9. La Revista

**D.o.t.E: ¡He aquí el próximo capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Parejas: HarunaXTakuto;**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **La Revista**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

La campana final había sonado, por fin las clases habían terminado por el día y podrían regresar a casa. -¡Oye, Mizumori, haz tu parte del aseo!- dijo un irritado Kirino. Shindou, Mizumori, Kurama y a él les tocaba limpiar el salón de clases. Generalmente le dejarían todo el trabajo a Shindou, sabiendo que el capitán de Raimon era un fanático de la limpieza, pero Kotoko-sensei ya lo regaño. El moreno, quien estaba sentado en un pupitre, lo ignoro una vez más. -¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto el de coletas confundido.

Kurama, quien era curioso por naturaleza, decidió acercarse de manera silenciosa hacia el otro moreno, preguntándose realmente que había ganado la atención completa de su compañero. Al enfocar su atención, su rostro se encendió hasta llegar a rojo fosforescente. -¡E-Eso es…!- fue lo único que salió de su boca, demasiado sorprendido y avergonzado al ver las fotos de aquellas mujeres.

-¿Dónde has conseguido eso?- pregunto Kirino sonrojado pero curioso. Estaba más que seguro que esas revistas playboy solo las podía comprar alguien mayor de edad. Debía de agradecer que Shindou estuviera afuera a guardar todas las cosas de limpieza, de lo contrario los tres estarían sufriendo un regaño por parte del pianista.

Mizumori solo sonrió con picardía y respondió. –Las encontré en el dormitorio de mi viejo.- Esta explicación le saco una gota en la cabeza a ambos jugadores. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza a su compañero para que revise las cosas de su padre? -¡Miren, ella es tan sexy!- dijo mientras apuntaba la foto de una mujer rubia voluptuosa. Kirino y Kurama solo apartaron la mirada, uno de vergüenza y otro con algo de asco. Al igual que Shindou y Sangoku, Kurama solo tenía a su madre por lo que ver aquellas fotos se sentía como ofensa a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Rápidamente los tres se quedaron completamente congelados y nerviosos al escuchar el toquiteo de tacones acercarse. Sin pensarlo, Mizumori metió la revista en la mochila que estaba en la espalda. -¿Takuto?- llamo la maestra de cabellos azules entrando al salón a buscar a su hijo.

-¡Oh, Otonashi-sensei!- dijo nerviosamente alegre Mizumori, de su frente sudor frio. A pesar que Otonashi Haruna fuera la maestra más querida del instituto, también era la más temida cuando se enojaba…estaba seguro que lo mataría si llegase encontrar aquella revista. –Buenas tardes…-

-Buenas tardes, Mizumori-kun.- saludo con su típica sonrisa la mujer. -¿Han visto a Takuto? Ya es hora de irnos…-

-Shindou fue a guardar los utensilios de limpieza.- explico Kurama con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa. El moreno rogaba a todos los cielos que la maestra no encontrara aquella revista, ya que al parecer las madres solteras se deben unir y estaba seguro que su maestra no dudaría en contarle aquel accidente a su propia madre la cual lo castraría si se llegase a enterar de aquello.

-¿En serio? Supongo que lo encontrare en el pasillo entonces.- dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia sus alumnos, no percatando lo nerviosos y tenso que se pudieron los tres ante la presencia cercana de la mujer. Tomo la mochila de su hijo y con una sonrisa se despidió, saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta. Los tres chicos soltaron el aire que habían mantenido retenido

-¡Uf, eso estuvo muy cerca...!- dijo un aliviado Kirino. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que no fue él quien trajo la revista y no vio mucho que digamos, el ser encontrado con algo así lo ponía de nervios.

-¡Y que lo digas!- dijo de nuevo un sonriente Mizumori. -¡Bueno, eso es eso, y Otonashi-sensei ya se fue por lo que…! ¿E-Eh?- el rostro moreno se tornó confundido y nervioso al no sentir la mochila donde estaba seguro, había escondido la revista. -¡No esta! ¡Pero si estaba aquí hace dos segundos!- se levantó de golpe y busco de manera desesperada el bolsón.

-¿El que buscas?- pregunto confundido Kurama.

-¡Mi mochila! ¡No esta!- respondió desesperado el moreno.

-Tu mochila está ahí…-respondió confundido Kirino, apuntando a una mochila que estaba sobre un escritorio dos filas delante.

-¿E-Entonces…de quien era la mochila que estaba atrás mío?- pregunto asustado Mizumori.

-Shindou…-

Esto no terminaría bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tal las clases?- pregunto Haruna mientras preparaba la cena.

-Han sido normales, aunque la nueva sensei está algo loca.- respondió con honestidad Shindou riendo un poco, recordando que su nueva maestra de historia casi termina llorando de los nervios en su primer día.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Miyako-san se ha esforzado mucho por llegar aquí, además el primer día nunca es fácil. Recuerdo como tú rogabas para no ir a Sun Garden con Mido-kun y Hiroto-san.- dijo Haruna con una risa, recordando a su amado hijo llorar y llorar para que ella no lo dejara solo.

-¡E-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!- se defendió Shindou sonrojado de la pena.

Riendo ante la situación, Haruna se acercó mientras esperaba que el pollo estuviera listo y se sentó alado de su hijo. –Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo…aun no puedo creer que ya no eres mi pequeño bebe…- dijo con amor y melancolía.

Apartando su mirada, Shindou se sonrojo aun y más. –Y-Yo siempre lo seré…-dijo en un susurro apenado, sacándole una risa pequeña a su madre. -¡Es cierto! Oka-sama, hoy Miruko-sensei nos dejó un trabajo acerca del árbol genealógico, por lo que necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Shindou, cambiando de tema y rápidamente sacando sus cuadernos para comenzar a hacer las preguntas.

-Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas saber?- pregunto Haruna. Shindou, sin saberlo o querer, saco su cuaderno y algo extra que, al no estar firmemente sujeta, se calló al suelo, llamando la atención de Haruna. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa la mujer. Parecía una revista, así que con cuidado la tomo y ojeo el contenido que tenía.

-¿Qué es eso, Oka-sama?- pregunto confundido Shindou al ver la reacción de su madre, quien ahora estaba pálida y parecía que dejo de respirar. -¿Oka-sama?- pregunto para enfocar su mirada en la revista que tenía su madre. Sus mejías rápidamente se encendieron y su mente quedo en blanco.

¡Eso era una revista de mujeres desnudas!

-T-Takuto…-llamo suavemente la mujer.

-¡E-Espera, eso no es mío! ¡Lo prometo!- rápidamente se excusó el joven, no queriendo enfrentarse a la ira de su madre por algo que él definitivamente no hizo. -¡N-No sé cómo llego pero te prometo que eso no es mío!-

-¿Qué hare? Takuto mira a mujeres desnudas… ¿Acaso he sido mala madre?...-pregunto Haruna, un aura de depresión creciendo a su alrededor e ignorando las miradas suplicantes y las palabras nerviosas de su hijo. –Mi hijo mira a mujeres desnudas…-

-¡E-Espera, Oka-sama!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estas bien Shindou? ¿Algo pasó?- pregunto Kirino el día siguiente al ver a su mejor amigo con grandes ojeras, nervioso y pálido. Pareciera que vio a un fantasma…o a su madre enojada. Sin responder, el pianista solo se dejo caer al suelo estilo anime/chibi, un aura depresiva rodeándolo y repetía las frases " _tierra, trágame…Katsuya-sama me matará… ¿Por qué nací siendo hombre?"._ Esto le saco una gota en la cabeza a Kurama y Kirino.

-¡No te preocupes Shindou, estoy seguro que Otonashi-sensei te perdonará!- aseguro Mizumori con una sonrisa y dándole un thump up.

-¿Me perdonara? ¿Él que me perdonara?- pregunto confundido Shindou. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¡De la revista, claro está!- respondió como si nada, pensando que su amigo ya había deducido que aquella revista (la cual fue quemada) era originalmente suya. Ante estas palabras, un aura asesina creció al lado de Shindou, asustando a todos menos a un ignorante Mizumori. –Es una lástima, no pude terminar de ver…la…-termino de decir el moreno cuando por fin vio el aura oscura y los ojos rojos de Shindou. -¿Q-Que pasa Shindou?-

-¡Maldito idiota!- se escuchó gritar por todo el lugar. Sin que este pudiera reaccionar, ahora tenía a un muy cabreado pianista ahorcándolo y tratando de matarlo. -¡Así que tú eres el responsable! ¡Muere de una maldita vez!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de maestros se encontraba una deprimida y nerviosa Haruna. -¿Todo está bien, Otonashi-san?- pregunto Miyako con una sonrisa preocupada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué haré?- pregunto de golpe a nadie en especificó, pareciera que sus pensamientos se estaban filtrando sin su conocimiento. – ¿Sera hora de darle _la charla?_ ¿Pero podré hacerlo?-dijo mientras el aura de depresión la rodeaba aún más. –No…creo que será mejor que Ni-san se la dé…o Katsuya-san…- y sin contestarle realmente a la nueva maestra, Haruna se levantó y se retire, planeando hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto con una gota en la cabeza Miyako.

-Por alguna razón…siento que Shindou-kun está en peligro…-dijo con una gota igual en la cabeza Miruko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Visita al Doctor

**D. : ¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Un gran agradecimiento a foreveryoung10-san y a Tialepingouin-san por sus lindas palabras y ánimos en seguir los drabbles!**

 **Parejas: GoenjiXTakuto**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: -**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Visita al doctor**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Takuto-kun, por favor cálmate, dentro de pronto saldremos…-pidió un chico de cabellos cremas y ojos negros que sostenía firmemente a un pequeño bebe de dos añitos que se movía frenéticamente. El pequeño Shindou había sufrido de fiebre estos últimos días, y preocupada, Haruna decidió llevarlo al doctor. Goenji, tras escuchar esto, se ofreció rápidamente a ayudarla, así dejando que la joven asistiera a clases mientras él se encargaba de todo. Kidou estaba de viaje con su padre, Kazemaru le temía a los hospitales (por alguna razón) y, por alguna razón, Haruna fue muy específica con no dejar que Midorikawa sola con él bebe. -Nunca te caeré bien ¿cierto?- pregunto el jugador de fuego con un aura un poco deprimida. Amaba a este niño, ocultamente llamando al niño su hijo…pero vaya que era mucho trabajo. Siempre llora cuando lo ve, grita cuando lo carga y lo ignora cuándo le habla. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que el niño lo fuera aceptando poco a poco, pero nada. ¡Este niño es demasiado terco! Con delicadeza, una vez que el pequeño Shindou se calmara, Goenji coloco su mano en su frente, frunciendo el ceño una vez más. –La fiebre no ha bajado…- dijo preocupado viendo como su hijo-no-oficial poco a poco era dominado por el sueño. Era de esperarse, según Haruna, él pequeño estuvo toda la noche llorando por la fiebre.

Horas y horas pasaron, hasta que por fin fue su turno. Este rápidamente hizo su camino por los ya conocidos pasillos del hospital. Al llegar a la puerta del doctor, un fuerte sonrojo estaba dominando su rostro. Durante todo el viaje, todas las mujeres con las que se topó solo lo alagaban por ser tan buen hermano mayor y cuando este decidió corregirlas, ellas simplemente lo ignoraron. Toco la puerta dos veces antes de escuchar una muy familiar voz decir "adelante,"-

-Buenas tardes, To-san.- saludo Goenji con una sonrisa. Después del FFI, la relación con su padre mejoró. Ya la tensión que siempre los invadía no existía y ambos podían hablar de sus pasiones sin problema alguno.

-Buenas tardes Shuuya, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco sorprendido Katsuya, más al ver al pequeño niño que miraba con curiosidad a todos lados. –S-Shuuya…por favor dime que no es tuyo…- suplico el doctor con voz temblorosa. Tantos años guiando a su hijo, tanas horas gastadas en enseñarle todo acerca de la protección y relaciones sexuales, todo para que su hijo metiera la pata…lo mataría.

-No es lo que crees.- dijo Goenji con cierta indiferencia. A este punto ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción.

-Entiendo…-fue lo único que susurro el doctor de piel morena. Tras explicarle a su padre lo que había pasado, Katsuya suspiro aliviado. Amaba a Haruna, era una joven muy inteligente y la única que no le saca canas verdes…escuchar todo aquello fue sorprendente. Cierto, debía de admitir que fuese Shuuya en esa posición estaría sumamente decepcionado con su hijo, pero definitivamente no haría lo que hicieron los Otonashis a la pequeña…menos tratar de usar violencia física con una chica embarazada. -¿Pero por qué lo traes tú?- pregunto aun confundido.

-Hah, eso es porque Haruna tenía clases y ya que tengo día libre, me ofrecí para ayudarla…-dijo rápidamente Goenji, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su padre. Lastimosamente para Goenji, Katsuya conocía a la perfección el horario universitario de su hijo y sabía que hoy no tenía día libre.

Sin otra palabra, Katsuya decidió atender al pequeño. Goenji miraba a su padre con cierta envidia, el pequeño Shindou sonreía, reía y se comportaba como un ángel ante su padre, pero si él lo llegase a tocar gritaría como si lo estuviera torturando. Tras unos cuantos minutos, Katsuya termino y rápidamente le escribió la receta. –No es grave. Dile a Haruna-san que le de este jarabe dos veces, una en la mañana y otra en la noche, siempre después de cada comida y que lo bañe con agua a temperatura ambiente. Que evite las comidas heladas y que por los momentos no lo saque mucho a fuera, las temperaturas y niveles de contaminación pueden hacer que tarde en curarse.- explico Katsuya, mientras este cargaba al pequeño Shindou quien seguía riendo y jugando con sus lentes. –Debo de admitir que este pequeño es un amor.-

-Contigo será…-susurro Goenji malhumorado. Definitivo. Este niño lo odia. Katsuya al escuchar eso sonrió divertido. –Gracias To-san…-

-No hay de que…-dijo con una sonrisa para entregarle al pequeño, pero al parecer el pequeño de cabellos castaños tenía otros planes. Con sus manitas, se sujetó fuertemente de la camisa blanca del doctor y aquel agarre se intensificaba cada vez que Katsuya tuviera la intención de regresarlo a los brazos de Goenji. -¿Pero qué…?- pregunto, tratando otra vez de lograr que el pequeño se soltara, pero nada. Simplemente no quiere. Tras pelear con él bebe de dos años, este logró soltare…gran error. Los ojitos grandes cafés de Shindou se nublaron rápidamente con lágrimas y por todo el hospital se escuchó un grito de agonía y terror. Estaba llorando como jamás lo ha hecho. Tanto Katsuya como Goenji comenzaron a entrar en pánico. ¿Sera que lo han lastimado? –Vamos, vamos, ya no llores…. Pidió Katsuya tras acerca una vez más al niño.

El silencio reino, el pequeño por fin se había calmado, pero ahora fulminaba de manera sumamente tierna y graciosa a Goenji, que lo miraba confundido. –Shuuya, ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto serio Katsuya al ver como el pequeño tenía una reacción tan mala contra su hijo.

-Nada, él simplemente me odia.- dijo con un suspiro el menor de los Goenji. -¿Qué haremos?- pregunto.

-¿Haremos?- pregunto confundido Katsuya. –Yo seguiré trabajando, tú te encargaras del niño que prometiste cuidar.- explico con seriedad el mayor, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si…ambos sabemos que eso no pasara.- dijo Goenji mientras se cruzaba los brazos en su pecho. –Takuto-kun me odia y, por lo visto, por nada del mundo regresara a mis brazos…-dijo un tanto con envidia. ¿Qué diablos tenía su padre que él no? ¿Acaso serán los lentes?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Este niño regresa contigo porque si!- dijo decidido Katsuya. El niño era un angel y Haruna una joven encantadora, pero por nada del mundo perdería un día de trabajo entero por ellos. –Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres, tú lo jalas y yo suelto sus manitas…-dijo Katsuya para dejar que Goenji tomara al pequeño Takuto de su cuerpecito (mientras este sostenía la camisa de Katsuya con fuerza) y su padre tomara sus manitas, todo con la intención de hacer que el pequeño lo soltara.

-¿Pero y si llora?- pregunto preocupado Goenji. Su padre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo muy fuera de carácter.

-Luego pensaremos en eso…ahora…UNO…DOS…¡TRES!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al final no logramos hacer nada…-dijo Goenji rodeado por un aura deprimida al igual que su padre, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo con un muy risueño Shindou que era aún sostenido por Katsuya. –Este niño me odia…-

-Eso ni lo dudes.- respondió su padre. Su deber era proteger la estabilidad emocional de su hijo, pero después de todo lo que paso con el pequeño Shindou…estaba más que claro que él bebe enserio odiaba al de cabellos crema. –Son momentos así que recuerdo lo increíbles que son Haruna-san y tu madre…-dijo, llamando la atención de su hijo.

-¿De Ka-san?- pregunto confundido Goenji.

-Tú eras exactamente igual. Debo de admitir que si no fuera por su apariencia, diría que este niño es definitivamente tu hijo.- dijo con una suave sonrisa, recordando a un bebe Goenji que lloraba y pateaba cada vez que él lo cargaba. –Siempre llorabas y gritabas cada vez que me mirabas, huías de mí cada vez que trataba de cargarte y siempre me mirabas con el ceño fruncido cada vez que me acercaba a Karura.-

-¿Cómo hiciste para que yo dejara de hacer eso?- pregunto Goenji curioso, recordando que en el álbum familiar hay miles de fotos donde aparece él sonriendo alado de su padre.

-Nada. Con el tiempo aprendí que aquella reacción era porque no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y para ti, yo era un completo extraño, así que comencé a pasar más tiempo en casa y tú poco a poco, fuiste aceptándome.- explico con una sonrisa. En su mente la memoria de un bebe Goenji quien sonrió al verlo entrar (lo que pudo o no hacerlo llorar de la emoción al saber que su hijo al fin lo aceptaba) corrió. Tras sentir un movimiento nuevo de parte del bebe, ambos enfocaron su mirada. -¿Ves?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Takuto ahora movía sus manitas en dirección a Goenji, queriendo ser cargado por él y sorprendiendo al jugador de soccer. Goenji, sin saber en qué momento, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo que obtuvo fue una risa del pequeño, quien ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a jugar con uno de los cabellos del chico. ¿Acaso…Takuto lo estaba aceptando…?

Sin saberlo, Katsuya miro a su hijo con cierta preocupación. Reconoció ese rostro de inmediato, el pequeño Takuto estaba aceptando a Shuuya como una figura importante…y Shuuya estaba viendo a Takuto (si no es que ya lo miraba antes) como a su propio hijo. Haruna era una gran chica, la mejor que jamás conoció, le dolía escuchar por lo que ha pasado todo por un error…pero… ¿Podrá permitir que su hijo complique su futuro por la chica? Aunque ver la expresión de alegría y amor que mostraba su hijo le estaba dando una respuesta muy rápida. –Shuuya…ten cuidado…-fue lo único que dijo su padre antes de levantarse e irse a su casa. Ya perdió el día, no miraba significado en seguir en el hospital. Goenji solo miro confundido a su padre. ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Tener cuidado con qué? En aquel entonces no comprendió el mensaje que le quiso dar su padre.

Una madre siempre protegerá la felicidad de su hijo, incluso si esto lleva a destruir la felicidad de las demás personas y la suya misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Ya le fallé una vez…no puedo fallarle una segunda vez…-_

 _-¡No lo harás! ¿Acaso no ves que yo quiero estar a tu lado? ¿Al lado de él? ¡Quiero verlo crecer, guiarlo, ser yo quien jugué con él! ¡Quiero ser yo a quien él llame Oto-san!-_

 _-Lo lamento…-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! He de admitir que no estoy muy convencida de este giro y que estoy pensando en borrar estos drabbles y ordenarlos en una historia mejor…pero bueno, aun no decido nada, con el tiempo lo pensare bien. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor díganme que opinan acerca de la idea.**

 **Matta ne!**


	11. Ayudando a un amigo

**D.o.t.E: ¡Halo Minna-san! ¡He aquí otro capitulo! Este se centra mas en una de mis top couples**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Parejas: MinamisawaXKurama; mención: IbukiXShindou**

 **Rating: T**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Ayudando a un amigo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Minamisawa Atsushi. Un joven de 20 años de edad. Un gran jugador de soccer y un excelente estudiante. Apuesto, inteligente y carismático, el combo perfecto para toda mujer u hombre. Había pasado tres años desde que se graduó de Gassan Kunimitsu, ahora estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio para ser empresario. Era el mejor en todo lo que hacía, sus estudios y su deporte favorito, siendo ofrecido varios puestos en equipos internacionales, pero las rechazo todas queriendo enfocarse siempre en sus estudios. Siempre queriendo ser un orgullo para sus padres.

- _¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!-_

 _-¡Pecador, no te quiero ver!-_

 _-¡Eres una abominación! ¡No eres bienvenido aquí!-_

Esas fueron las palabras que había escuchado Minamisawa Atsushi ese mismo día por las personas menos esperadas. Sus padres. ¿Cuál fue la razón por tanto odio de las personas que, en algún momento, hubieran dado la vida por él? Fácil. Él estaba completamente y patéticamente enamorado de alguien. De otro hombre.

Fue hace un año, él acompañando a unos amigos a un bar, se encontró con los viejos jugadores de Raimon, quienes celebraban la graduación de Tenma y los demás. Sonrió algo nostálgico, preguntándose sí él estaría acompañándolos en aquella celebración de haber sido diferentes las cosas. Su mirada marrón rápidamente se enfocó en un joven de cabellos celestes, piel morena y ojos ónix. Un latido se escapó al ver como aquel joven, que en algún momento fue su kohai, conecto su mirada con la de él, haciéndole recordar y renacer todos los sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos desde hace tantos años. -¡Oh, Minamisawa!- la había llamado Sangoku con una sonrisa llena de vida, como siempre lo hacía. Lo invitaron a sentarse, y él quiso negarse, realmente lo quiso pero al ver aquel bello joven observarlo con anhelo y felicidad…su herido y solitario corazón no pudo evitar buscarlo.

Desde ese día, tanto Minamisawa y Kurama regresaron a mantener el contacto que habían tenido alguna vez cuando ambos eran alumno de Raimon. Las pequeñas conversaciones se convirtieron en largas horas a través del teléfono, los mensajes de broma se tornaban sentimentales, las inocentes miradas se volvieron apasionadas. Cuando menos lo supo, le había entregado su corazón en un plato de plata a su anhelo más grande, Kurama Nohirito. Durante ese año, ambos se escapaban para tener un momento juntos, ambos se entregaban a la pasión en secreto, siendo la noche y estrellas su único testigo. Creyeron inocentemente que, al tener un amor tan sincero y honesto, las personas más cercanas a ellos los apoyarían. Por eso, ese día, Minamisawa emocionado llego a casa con Kurama a su lado, todo dispuesto a hacer conocer al chico que tantas sonrisas le saco.

Lastimosamente, la vida no es un cuento de hadas y cuando vuelas alto, la caída resulta ser más dolorosa. Su madre grito y lloro, preguntándose una y otra vez que había hecho mal. Su padre lo insulto, le grito, trató de alejarlo de su novio y fue cundo el hombre tan parecido a él se acercó a Kurama con un aura hostil, que el menor Minamisawa comprendió lo que realmente pasaba y lo que pasaría si no reaccionaba ahora. Se colocó enfrente de su novio, el chico que era, ahora, su único soporte estable que tenía. Fue más de decir que después de una bofetada de parte de su madre y una mirada cargada con asco de parte de su padre, ahora estaba sin lugar a donde ir y pasar la noche. Kurama rápidamente ofreció que se quedara con él, pero este declino.

Fue doloroso ver a sus padres actuar de esa manera, demasiado doloroso y lo que menos quiere es que la señora Kurama, la única familia de su novio, la única que le ha dado estabilidad a Kurama reaccionara de la misma manera. Ambos decidieron darle la noticia a la mujer de manera más suave, asegurarse que la reacción de la mujer fuera más suave que la que obtuvo de sus propios padres. –No te preocupes, te hablare cuando llegue a casa de mi tía.- le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de preocupación y culpa de su novio. Después de un suave y cálido beso, ambos se separaron. Ahora, henos aquí, en el parque sintiendo el frio viento que invierno invadir su cuerpo y sin lugar donde ir. Le prometió que iría donde su tía, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que ella no sería mejor que su padre…incluso en su infancia, la mujer no tenía vergüenza de compartir sus pensamientos homofóbicos con el mundo.

-¿Minamisawa-san?- llamo una voz conocida, sacándolo de sus recuerdos de golpe.

-¿Shindou?- pregunto un poco confundido Minamisawa. El hombre enfrente de él se parecía mucho a Shindou pero también había algo diferente. Su voz y cabello eran iguales, al igual que sus ojos pero el joven había crecido mucho y su cabello parecía haber crecido y ahora era atado en media cola, también su piel se mostraba un poco más morena de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? Las temperaturas están muy bajas, no debería salir sin chaqueta.- dijo con voz paternal Shidou. Eso le saco una risita al mayor, este joven cada día parecía más a Otonashi-sensei. -¿Está todo bien?- pregunto. Había algo raro en Minamisawa, era como si la confianza y carisma que siempre caracterizaban al hombre ya no estuvieran y fueron remplazados por soledad y tristeza. Tras no obtener respuesta, Shindou siguió. –Hace mucho frio, si gusta podemos ir a tomar un café a mi casa.-

-Más vale que no estés coqueteando conmigo. No creo que a Yuuka le guste eso.- dijo con cierta burla Minamisawa, tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Hoy fue el peor día de su vida, y estaba demasiado asustado como para saber qué hacer. De la anda aparecer un amigo quien le ofrece nada más que amistad y cuidado. Tras sonrojarse, Shindou decidió ignorar el comentario y guiarlo hasta su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esta no puede ser tu casa.- dijo Minamisawa con un tic nervioso en la ceja. Lo que había enfrente de él no era una casa, ¡Era una maldita mansión! -¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?-

-Cierto, Minamisawa-san no conoce la historia.- dijo pensativo Shindou. –Cuando Oka-sama inicio su relación con Goenji-san, él insistió que viviéramos con él, ser una verdadera familia aquí.- explico como si nada, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a Minamisawa.

-Tú vida no es normal.- fue lo único que dijo, sacándole una risa nerviosa al pianista. Ambos entraron a la mansión y fueron recibidos rápidamente por un mayordomo.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Takuto-sama.- dijo el hombre de cabellos crema, lentes y joven.

-Tadaima, Sebastián. Él es mi amigo, Minamisawa Atsushi.- presento Shindou ante la mirada de un muy sorprendido Minamisawa. –Estaremos en la sala del piano ¿Nos podrías traer un poco de café?-

-Como ordene, Takuto-sama…-dijo lealmente el hombre tras alejarse y permitir que Shindou guiara a su amigo. Minamisawa no podía hacer alguna otra cosa que observar todo con asombro. Goenji-san era sorprendente.

Ambos tomaron asientos y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, de cómo han avanzado, de cómo Shindou estaba estudiando música y era un prodigio como siempre lo fue, como Otonashi-sensei tenía una relación con Goenji-san (algo que ni Shindou ni Kidou estaban muy contentos) y de su nueva hermanita Aiko, y como Yuuka y él decidieron quedar como amigos mejor. –Así que perdiste al final.- dijo con una risa cargada de alegría.

-No diría eso, ambos sabíamos que nunca llegaríamos a más.- respondió con la misma risa. –Fue bello mientras duro, pero todo tiene su final supongo. La vida da muchas vueltas inesperadas, te das cuenta que algunas personas son bendiciones y otras son lecciones.- dijo con sabiduría Shindou, sorprendiendo a Minamisawa.

-¿Qué puedes hacer para reconocer la diferencia?- pregunto un poco inseguro Minamisawa. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Claro, tenía amigos con los cuales quedarse, pero no le gustaba la idea de ser una carga…y si era honesto, temía que sus amigos tuvieran la misma reacción que sus padres. Podría conseguir un trabajo, pero Dios sabrá cuanto tiempo se tardaría.

-No se la respuesta a esa pregunta.- dijo con sinceridad Shindou. -¿Sabes? Oka-sama solía decir que las personas son como los copos de nieve, cada una creada de manera especial y única, cada una siendo completamente diferente que la otra y como hay algunas personas que estén de acuerdo con nuestros pensamientos e ideologías, habrán otras que no lo estarán y son en esos momentos en que la ideología se enfrenta que uno puede averiguar la diferencia.- .Aquellas palabras le sacaron un pequeño sollozo a Minamisawa. ¡Dios bendiga a Otonashi Haruna! Sin poder contenerlo un segundo más, Minamisawa exploto. Le conto todo a Shindou. Cierto, era un amigo pero por la distancia que él mismo había colocado con el equipo de Raimon lo hacía sentir que esto era demasiado raro. –Así que eso pasó…-

-Sí…le dije a Nohirito que no se preocupara, que iría con mi tía pero…-

-¿Por qué no te quedas con algún amigo?- pregunto Shindou.

-No quiero ser una molestia para las personas.- dijo Minamisawa con inseguridad, algo muy fuera de carácter en él. –Claro, puedo trabajar, pero sigo siendo un estudiante por lo cual no sé cuántas empresas me darían trabajo…Norihito ofreció su apartamento, pero después de lo que pasó…-

-Tienes miedo de que Kurama-san reacción igual que tus padres.- termino de decir Shindou.

-Si…Nohirito solo la tiene a ella…si ella le llega a dar la espalda, eso lo destrozaría.- dijo triste Minamisawa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí entonces?- pregunto Shindou sin pensarlo mucho. Minamisawa respondió con sorpresa. Jamás pensó que su visita terminaría así…bueno, para ser honesto, jamás pensó que eso le pasaría por amar a alguien. –Sí tanto te incomoda quedarte sin pagar, entonces puedes trabajar cuidando a Aiko. Esa niña es demasiado hiperactiva y necesitamos un par de manos extra.-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú y yo no éramos tan cercanos…- pregunto Minamisawa curioso, confundido y, aunque no quisiera, esperanzado.

-Tal vez, pero al verte me recuerdas a Oka-sama…ambos siendo juzgados por el mundo entero por amar a alguien, por no seguir las normas que la sociedad implica. Oka-sama fue juzgada y criticada por ser una madre soltera joven, fue rechazada por su propia familia, fue abandonada por Oto-sama pero, sin importar el que pasará, ella me amo tanto que prefirió enfrentar al mundo entero con tal de verme sonreír. Minamisawa-san ahora es juzgado y condenado por amar a Kurama, un hombre. Igual que Oka-sama en aquel entonces, es mi deber como amigo ayudarte.- explico Shindou. –Además, sería hipócrita de mi parte el negarte mi mano en apoyo…yo también salgo con un hombre después de todo- explico Shindou con una sonrisa y un suave sonrojo.

-¿Eh…? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién? ¿Es por esto que Yuuka te dejo?- pregunto y pregunto Minamisawa, interesado y sacándole un sonrojo más grande al pianista junto a una mirada indignada.

-¡Te dije que ambos decidimos dejar la relación!- le reclamo Shindou. –Además, creo que te equivocas, salgo con Ibuki, pero eso no significa que solo me interesen los hombres. Soy bisexual- explico Shindou.

-¿Ibuki?- pregunto confundido Minamisawa…le parecía escuchar ese nombre de algún lado.

-Él fue parte del equipo de Earth Eleven y jugo para Gassan Kunimitsu en el equipo de baloncesto.- explico Shindou.

-¡Ya me acorde! Fue el portero estúpido que corrió con el balón fuera de su área rebotándolo.- dijo Minamisawa con una sonrisa y sacándole una sonrisa de pena a Shindou.

-¿Y bien, que dices? ¿Aceptas?- pregunto Shindou cambiando de tema.

-Shindou…gracias…-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Lo sé, otra razón por la cual querer mi cabeza, pero en mi defensa desde que agregaron a Kariya, la pareja de TakuRan ha estado condenada…además, me gusta mucho la química de Ibuki y Takuto a pesar de no haber visto Galaxy !**

 **¡Dejar review o comentario! ¡Gracias!**

 **¡Matta ne!**


	12. Razón por la cual seguir Luchando

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! He aquí el siguiente drabble…lamento la demora, he estado algo desconectada pero he regresado y tratare de actualizar todo lo que pueda!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Parejas: HarunaXTakuto;**

 **Rating: K**

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Razón para seguir luchando**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una chica de 17 años de cabellos azules caminaba alegremente hablando con su amiga por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, todo mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe de un año.

-¡Takuto-kun ha crecido tanto!- dijo la chica de cabellos verdes.

Si, dentro de poco será su segundo cumpleaños.- dijo emocionada la chica mientras besaba las mejías de su pequeño bebe, quien respondió con risitas, llamando la atención de todos.

- _¿Sera ella la madre?-_

 _-Que irresponsable…-_

 _-Arruino su futuro.-_

 _-Pobre niño…-_

-Que horrible…-dijo otra chica de largos cabellos castaños, su porte de elegancia y su mirada solo marcaban autoridad.

–No les pongan mente…- escucharon Aki y Natsumi de golpe. Al enfocar su mirada en su amiga, esta solo le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de niña traviesa que siempre tiene y siguió. –Lo que opine la gente no cambiara el pasado, mucho menos cambiara quien soy o cuales son mis prioridades. Mi deber es ser la mejor madre para Takuto y si ellos lo ven o no, no es algo por lo que me quite el sueño y definitivamente no es algo por lo que les deba quitar el sueño a ustedes.-

-Haruna-san es tan fuerte…-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa suave. No podía imaginarse ella en esa situación, estaba segura que sería una pésima madre. ¡A penas y puede cocinar! ¿Se imaginan ella al cuidado de un bebe? ¡Nunca! –Yo estaría muy asustada…-

-Natsumi-san…no digas esas cosas…-pidió Aki con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Lo lamento tanto Haruna-san!- se disculpó la chica, comprendiendo la gravedad de lo su comentario.

Tras soltar una suave risita, confundiendo a las jóvenes, Haruna solo dijo. –No importa. A decir verdad, estoy aterrada…siempre me pregunto si seré una buena madre para Takuto, sí estaré haciendo lo correcto al criarlo siendo tan joven pero al verlo sonreír y escuchar su risita de alegría o los llamados de emoción que hace cada vez que me ve…es ahí que siento que ya no tengo miedo y que puedo enfrentarme contra todo…-dijo, besando a su hijo y este respondiéndole con un abrazo mientras le daba un beso lleno de baba a su madre.

 _Ser Madre es ver la fortaleza que no sabías que tenías y descubrir los miedos que no sabías que existían._

-¡Shindou Takuto!- llamo el director desde el auditorio. Un joven chico de cabellos castaños griseados ondulados, y ojos cafés se levantó entre el mar de cabezas con dignidad y orgullo.

-¡Hai!- respondió para luego, a paso decidido, caminar hacia el director quien lo esperaba para entregarle su diploma.

-Con esto, la escuela Raimon hace certificar que el estudiante Shindou Takuto ha culminado sus estudios de manera honorable.- recito por quien sabrá cuantas veces el directos, entregándole su diploma. Como costumbre, el alumno lo tomo con respeto, lo semi doblo e hizo una reverencia, para dar media vuelta y retirarse como los demás alumnos antes que él. Sus ojos color café rápidamente escanearon el lugar y se encontraron con los ojos grises de su madre, que tenía lágrimas de orgullo en aquel entonces.

-¡Felicidades, lo han logrado!- gritaron todos los miembros o ex miembros del club de soccer de Raimon una vez que la ceremonia había terminado.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí…-dijo Shindou un poco apenado, nunca viendo la cantidad de grandes amigos que había hecho con el tiempo. Estaba alegre pero por los momentos, solo había una persona en específico que quería ver. La misma mujer que ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros de él mirándolo con una felicidad y orgullo que jamás había visto. -¡Oka-sama!- llamo para salir corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Felicidades Takuto, lo has logrado.- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su mejía como siempre lo hacía, y como siempre lo hará.

-Lo he logrado gracias a ti.- le respondió sin dudarlo. -Gracias Oka-sama, por todos los animos que me has dado, por todo el amor que me has ofrecido, por toda la alegría que me has entregado, pero por sobre todo…gracias por ser mi Oka-sama.-

 _El amor de una Madre es el ejemplo de un verdadero amor. Un amor sin límites, sin compromiso y sin fecha de vencimiento._


	13. Encuentro Desagradable

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡Aquí les dejo el capítulo! Espero que les guste.**

 **Parejas: Ninguna**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven Go**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Encuentro Desagradable**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Y yo gane!- grito un emocionadísimo niño de cabellos rosados.

-¡No es cierto, yo gane!- grito de regreso un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños-grises ondulados. Aquella pequeña pelea haciendo reír al hombre de cabellos turquesa.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo bueno es que ambos se divirtieron.- respondió Kazemaru, tratando de calmar a ambos niños. -¿Qué dicen que si vamos por helados?- pregunto.

-Pero Kaze Oji-sama, Yuto Oji-sama dijo que puedo comer helado.- dijo en un pequeño susurro, preguntándose qué pasará si su tío se llegase a enterar.

-Tranquilo, será nuestro pequeño secreto…-le respondió Kazemaru con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole el ojo los dos pequeños. Tras escuchar las risitas de emoción de su pequeño sobrinito y su amiguito, Kazemaru sonrió encantado. Estos dos realmente eran un rayo de luz en este mundo cruel. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a la heladería, ya era tarde por lo que no había mucha gente ahí. Los dos niños, emocionados, corrieron al estante, sus ojitos brillando con alegría al ver la cantidad de sabores que tenían.

-¡Yo quiero uno de limón!- exclamo emocionado el pequeño Kirino, sus ojo aqua viendo fijamente el helado de verde color.

-¡Yo uno de vainilla y galleta!- dijo de igual manera Shindou.

-Muy bien, vayan a buscar una mesa mientras yo ordeno…- ordeno suavemente el futbolista mientras los miraba divertido. Si algo sabia de Shindou era su amor por el helado, algo que heredó de su tío Midorikawa.

-¿E-Etoo…segura estará todo bien?- pregunto tímidamente Shindou.

-Tranquilo, Kidou no se dará cuenta de nada.- el de cabellos turquesa con una sonrisa segura.

-¡Vamos Shindou, el primero en llegar gana!- reto Kirino, llamando la atención de su migo.

-¡Cuidado, no se vayan a tropezar!- dijo Kazemaru pero este fue ignorado, los dos pequeños ya se habían ido al segundo piso para buscar asiento. –Estos dos…-susurro. Sus ojos color marrones, por casualidades de la vida, se enfocaron rápidamente en una más vacía, una que juraría había una pareja antes cuando entraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Te gane otra vez!- anuncio Kirino sonriente, sentado en la mesa redonda del segundo piso mientras esperaba a su madre con los helados.

-¡Ya veras, yo te ganare la próxima vez!- grito Shindou, pero ambos sabían que era una promesa vacía, Kirino siempre ha sido más rápido que él.

–Disculpe…-llamo una tercera voz. Ambos niños, al darse la vuelta, se enfocaron en una pareja, ambos de edad avanzada. Un hombre de cabellos rojos con canas, sus ojos color marrón y una sonrisa suave, mientras que la mujer tenía larga cabellera naranja y ojos verdes. –Son unos niños muy tiernos y energéticos… ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto la mujer con delicadeza.

Kirino y Shindou miraron algo desconfiados, siempre les decían que no debían de hablar con extraños pero también era de mala educación ignorar a las mujeres mayores de edad, por lo que ambos se vieron inseguros. –M-Me llamo Kirino Ranmaru…-respondió suavemente el pequeño de cabellos rosados. No miraba que tenia de malo decir sus nombres, su tío estaba abajo ordenando, si esta pareja se atreviera a hacer algo, su tío los rescataría.

-¿y tú pequeño?- pregunto el hombre a Shindou. Por alguna razón, el pequeño de cabellos castaños se reusaba a contestar…había algo en esa pareja que no le gradaba…como si ellos, de alguna manera, fueran a ocasiona algún problema. –Ya veo…eres tímido…-

-Oka-sama dice que no debo hablar con extraños…-admitió suavemente Shindou.

-Tú Oka-san es alguien muy sabía… ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la mujer, su tono de voz un poco más vacío y extraño, algo que notaron ambos chicos. Shindou no respondió, con sus manitas, tomo con fuerza el pequeño collar que le había regalado su Oka-sama…ella siempre dice que cuando sienta miedo, lo tome y piense en ella, así el miedo se ira. -¿Sabes? Es de muy mala educación no responder jovencito…-

Mordiéndose los labios un poco, Shindou apretó el collar un poco más, respiro hondo y dijo con un poco de valentía. –Oka-sama se llama Otonashi Haruna…- dijo. Ninguno de los tres noto cuando el otro pequeño se había retirado, rápidamente caminando hacia la primera planta en busca del adulto.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el hombre, su voz más fría y su sonrisa más forzada. –De ser así, mucho gusto Takuto-kun…Soy Otonashi Satoru y ella es mi esposa, Otonashi Neiko…-

-¿Otonashi…? ¿Son familia de Oka-sama?- pregunto emocionado Shindou, olvidando por completo el miedo que le causaron estas dos personas.

-Si…somos sus padres…-dijo la mujer con un tono raro, uno que rápidamente identifico. Asco. -¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?-. Shindou rápidamente negó, apretando una vez más el collar con fuerza. No quería irse con esa pareja, no quería hablar con esa pareja. Lo podía ver como aquellas dos personas tenían algo encontrar de su madre…pero…ellos son os padres de su Oka-sama… ¿Sera que él está mal interpretando las cosas? No sería la primera vez que saca las malas conclusiones. Su Oka-sama dice que se parece muy a Endou en ese aspecto. –Tsk. Igual que su madre…-susurro la mujer, su rostro tornados en ira y asco al ver al pequeño.

-¿E-Eh…?- fue lo único que soltó el pequeño, no comprendiendo que pasaba. Solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos minutos, unos cuantos minutos y su Kaze Oji-sama estaría con ellos ahí, ella los protegerá de estas personas.

-Aun ahora es una vergüenza para nuestra familia…niña inútil…-susurro el hombre de igual manera que la mujer. Ante los ojos del pequeño, las dos figuras se tornaban oscuras y peligrosas, asustándolo aún más. Sin poder evitarlo, el pequeño soltó una que otras lágrimas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no ver a esa pareja. –Si no fuera por ti…nosotros aun tendríamos a nuestra hija…-

-¡Aléjate de él!- escucho Shindou. Sus ojos se abrieron y sin pensarlo corrió en dirección a la persona que recién llegaba. Kazemaru estaba ahí, y como nunca antes la había visto. Su mirada suave ahora era una fríamente terrorífica, su sonrisa no estaba, su porte naturalmente suave y cariñoso ahora solo ocasionaban temor y nervios a todo aquel la mirara. -¿Takuto, estas bien?- pregunto con dureza. El pequeño solo asedio en terror. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Acaso eres el padre de ese bastardo?- pregunto con la misma tonalidad el hombre, haciendo que Kazemaru cerrara los puños con fuerza.

-Diré esto una vez…-dijo Kazemaru y en un rápido movimiento, tomo el cuello de la camisa del hombre y lo acerco hacia él, su mirada jamás despegada de la del mayor que ahora mostraba terror. –No vuelvas a decir algo así enfrente de mí o de Takuto…De lo contrario, no responderé a lo que soy muy capaz d hacer.- amenazo, su voz suave y fría, como si fueran miles de agujas enterrándose en la piel de su enemigo.

-Creo que estás enojado con la persona equivocada.- dijo el hombre, su voz temblando un poco, pero determinado con dejar muy en claro sus pensamientos. Hace años esa mocosa le llego con la noticia que sería madre joven. ¡Esa mocosa arruino su imagen de familia perfecta! Si no fuera porque el estúpido de su hermano estaba a su lado, él mismo se hubiera encargado del problema…incluso ahora, esa mocosa se atrevió a recordarle que él y su esposa no podía tener un hijo propio, les lanzo en cara al no abortar a ese bastardo que ahora lo miraba con temor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto serio Kazemaru.

-¡Claro! ¡Piénsalo! Si no fuera por ese mocoso, Haruna estaría cómodamente en casa, disfrutando de su vida. Ese niño solo llego a arruinar su vida ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?- pregunto y sin poder reaccionar, un puñetazo se estrelló contra su nariz, ocasionando un dolor casi insoportable. –Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia la realidad. Ese niño no tuvo que haber nacido, él solo arruino la vida de mi hija.-

Kazemaru, viendo todo en rojo ahora, le lanzo otro puñetazo, haciendo que el viejo cayera al suelo con su rostro ensangrentado. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? ¡Aléjate de Haruna y Takuto!...la próxima vez, no seré solo yo de quien tendrás que cuidar tu espalda.- dijo para alejarse, tomar a un congelado Shindou entre sus brazos y tomar de la maño al pequeño Kirino, que estaba igual de asustado y confundido.

Se alejó como pudo de ese lugar, como si al alejarse de ese hombre lograría que Shindou olvidara las palabras del bastardo. ¿Cómo puede decirle eso a un niño de cinco años? ¡Takuto es solo un niño inocente! Recordó cuando Kidou les confeso lo que paso con los padres de Haruna…en aquel entonces no quería creerlo, no podía creer que dos adultos dijeran todo eso, que trataran de golpear a su hija embarazada. ¡Por Dios, ni su propio padre lo trato de golpear cuando admitió su sexualidad!... ¿Por qué no pudo estar más pendiente? ¿Por qué tuvo que alejarse de ellos?

Las lágrimas y gemidos de Shindou aún se escuchaban. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué podría decirle? Tras dejar a Kirino en su casa, Kazemaru camino hacia la suya, siempre cargando y alegando de manera silenciosa al pequeño –Takuto…- llamo una vez que ambos estaban en su sala de estar, dejando de manera suave al pequeño en el sofá.

-¿Lo que dijo ese hombre es cierto?- pregunto de golpe. Sonrió de manera triste, incluso ahora, mostraba ser tan directo como su madre. -¿A-Acaso yo…O-Oka-sama…?-

-¡Shindou Takuto!- llamo de golpe el adulto, logrando que el pequeño pegara un brinco y lo mirara. Café con café. La mirada de Kazemaru era suave, llena de amor, preocupada, culpa pero sobre todo, seguridad y determinación. –Quiero que me escuches. Lo que dijo ese hombre es mentira. Tú no tienes culpa de nada, tu madre te ama más que nada en este mundo…esas personas son personas malas, son personas que están muy molestas…-

-Pero ellos son los padres de Oka-sama…-dijo en un susurro.

-Ellos…ellos son…ellos alguna vez lo fueron…pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que siempre sepas que tú madre te ama y siempre te amara, como nosotros te amamos.- dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño, permitiendo que este se aferrara a él y llorara hasta quedarse dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegue…- anuncio Kidou entrando por la puerta de la casa del matrimonio Endou-Kazemaru. -¿Todo bien?- pregunto el estratega al ver como el hombre de cabellos turquesa miraba fijamente a su sobrino, quien dormía en el sofá.

-Kidou…lo lamento…-fue lo único que soltó Kazemaru, aun dándole la espalda. Kidou, preocupado, se acercó al dúo. Lo primero que noto fue como Kazemaru tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro…y él no era el único.

-¿Kazemaru, que paso?- pregunto serio Kidou. Agradecía que Fubuki lograra convencer a Haruna de tomarse unos cuantos días.

-Ellos lo encontraron…no se como paso…le dije que fuera a buscar una mesa mientras yo ordenaba…-explico mientras sus lagrimas se hicieron paso una vez más. –Solo me tarde unos minutos…¿Cómo pude permitir que eso pasara?-

-Kazemaru…-

-Lo lamento tanto Kidou…por mi culpa…-dijo una y otra vez, sintiendo como el estratega lo abrazaba, tratando de trasmitirle su seguridad al velocista. Aquella noche fue una helada para los tres hombres, pero ni el estratega ni el velocista supieron que tanto perseguirían esas palabras al menor…hasta que fue muy tarde…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Lo he dejado algo dramático, pero todo por el bien de esta historia medio rara. Algun dia le dare orden**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews o comentarios! ¡Gracias!**

 **Matta ne!**


	14. Al cuidado de Haizaki

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capitulo! Ya se, ya se, he vuelto este fic algo dramático, solo escribiendo acerca de las malas experiencias de madre e hijo, por eso, pienso escribir más drabbles de humor y cosas asi. Espero que lo haga bien!**

 **Sin mas preámbulos!**

 **Parejas: MizukamiyaXTakuto; mención de HaizakiXMizukamiya**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: ¿Intento de asesinato?**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin (unos cuantos años después)**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Al Cuidado de Haizaki**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Buenos días, Haru-chan!- saludo Seiryu con una alegre sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga. Años después del FFI y su amistad solo parecía crecer a cada segundo.

-Buenos días, Sei-kun…- respondió la chica, pero la característica alegría que carcajeaba no estaba. Es más, lucia pálida y preocupada.

-¿Estas bien? Estas algo pálida…-dijo el ex capitán de Seishou Gakuen.

-Si…es solo que mañana iré de expedición con mi clase, es muy probable que pase todo el día fuera de casa y no tengo quien cuide de Takuto…- explico con un suspiro. El día de hoy, su hijo estaba al cuidado de Aki, pero para su desgracia, su amiga de cabellos verdes mañana saldría con su familia de vacaciones, por lo que no podía cuidar de su pequeño ángel.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas con Kidou-san?- pregunto confundido Seiryu.

-Porque la última vez que lo deje con Onii-chan, él lo perdió en su casa…-explico la chica, sacándole una gota en la cabeza al de cabellos morados.

-¿Qué tal de Midorikawa y Tatsuya?- pregunto el ex capitán.

-Mido-kun y Tatsuya-san permitieron que un extraño lo llevara a su casa…-volvió a responder, un aura deprimente rodeando a los dos de manera lenta pero segura.

-¿Natsumi-san?-

-Ella le ocasiono un lavado de estómago…-

-¿Hiroto-san y Yami-san?- **(A/N: Yami es un OC que cree exclusivamente para Inazuma Eleven Ares y Orion, esto se debe…bueno, una vez suba la historia, ustedes comprenderán XP)**

-Una familia casi lo adopta de no ser porque llegue a tiempo…-

-¿Kazemaru-san y Endou-san?-

-Kaze-kun y Endou-san lo perdieron dentro del centro comercial…-

Para el final del listado, ambos fueron rodeados por un aura oscura y muy depresiva. –Haru-chan…tienes tanto peso encima de ti…-

-Si…-fue lo único que respondió la chica. –No sé qué hacer…tal vez pueda hablar con mi maestra y pedir permiso para poder llevar a Takuto…-pensó.

-¿Y si lo dejas a mi cuidado?- pregunto de repente el chico con un suave sonrojo. No lo admitiría, y menos enfrente de su prometido Haizaki, pero Mizukamiya adoraba a los niños y no podía esperar el poder convencer a su terco prometido de adoptar unos cuantos. Haruna solo lo miro, como si otra cabeza mágicamente apareciera a su lado. -¿Q-Que pasó?- pregunto preocupado.

-¡Eso es una grandiosa idea!- grito de repente, sus ojos obteniendo ese brillo de niña traviesa que tanto la caracterizaba. -¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡Esto es perfecto! ¿Te parece si dejo a Takuto a las 10 de la mañana? Debido al viaje, puedo llegar un poco tarde y no me gusta mucho el que él salga sin desayunar…-pidió.

-Me parece perfecto, solo le debo de avisar a Ryohei acerca de esto… ¿pero qué carajo…?- dijo de repente el chico al ver a su amiga con rostro blanco como papel y una mirada llena de terror. -¿Haru-chan…?-

-¿N-Ne…Sei-kun…tú cuidaras de Takuto cierto…? ¿Haizaki-kun…é-él…bueno…?-

-Tranquila Haru-chan, Ryohei no se acercara a Takuto.- aseguro Mizukamiya con una sonrisa mientras le regalaba un thump up a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Repíteme… ¿Por qué estamos cuidando a un mocoso en mi día libre cuando podemos hacer _otras cosas_?- pregunto Ryohei irritado. Ayer en la noche, su prometido (quien definitivamente usara vestido el día de su boda) llego muy alegre y emocionado explicando que él (recalcando que él no se puede acercar al niño) cuidaría a Shindou Takuto, el hijo de Otonashi Haruna y sobrino de Kidou Yuuto. No lo tomen mal, él ha interactuado con el pequeño antes y debía de admitir que era un encanto, sumamente inteligente, estratégico y perfecto para jugar ajedrez...pero eso definitivamente no significa que tenga algún interés de ser niñera, por más que admirara a Haruna por su valentía.

-Porque sí y punto **(A/N: ¡La respuesta que soluciona toda discusión entre parejas! XD)** \- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su prometido.

Sin que Haizaki pudiera decir alguna otra cosa en favor de su caso, el timbre toco y Mizukamiya había desaparecido prácticamente, solo dejando una nube de polvo atrás de él. – _¿Por qué siento que debo preocuparme ante esta reacción…?-_

-¡Bienvenidos Haru-chan, Takuto-kun!- saludo energéticamente Mizukamiya, todo su ser prácticamente brillando de la alegría y emoción. Haruna rio encantada con la bienvenida mientras que el pequeño Takuto escondía su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

-Buenos días Sei-kun, Haizaki-kun…discúlpenlo…él es muy timido, así que le cuesta conocer personas…-dijo con una suave sonrisa Haruna mientras se agachaba y permitia que su hijo se pusiera de pie. –Vamos, preséntate…-

-M-Mucho gusto…soy S-Shindou Takuto…-dijo Shindou tímidamente, tratando con todo su ser el conectar su mirada con el del amigo de su Oka-sama y no llorar en el proceso.

-Mucho gusto Takuto-kun, soy Mizukamiya Seiryu, y él es mi prometido Haizaki Ryohei. Tú mamá nos ha hablado mucho de ti…-dijo suavemente Mizukamiya, agachándose a la estatura de Shindou y regalándole una sonrisa suave y cariño, esas que siempre le logran sacar un sonrojo a Haizaki por más que este lo niegue. Al parecer, este chico, al igual que Haruna tenían cierto don que hacían que la gente que los miraran se enamoraran por completo ya que el pequeño Takuto se sonrojo fuertemente al ver la sonrisa del adulto. –He hablado con tu mamá y ella está de acuerdo… ¿te gustaría ir al zoológico con nosotros?- pregunto suavemente.

-¿Oka-sama lo aprobó?- pregunto el pequeño, mirando a su madre con ojos sorprendidos y alegres ante la idea. Haruna solo le respondió con una sonrisa materna.

-Si… ¿Así que dices?- pregunto Mizukamiya, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver el ceño fruncido del pequeño niño. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea?-

-No es eso…es solo que cuando un amigo de Oka-sama me invita a algún lugar, siempre termino perdiéndome…-admitió con terror el pequeño, recordando como su Kaze Oji-sama lo llevo al centro comercial y él se perdió hasta que su Oka-sama lo encontró. Mizukamiya miro al pequeño con una gota en la cabeza…así que lo que dijo Haruna no era mentira…

-No te preocupes…no dejaremos que te pierdas…- dijo Mizukamiya con una suave sonrisa que trasmitia seguridad. Takuto sonrió con alegría, una sonrisa que solo lograba alumbrar el apartamento y enamorar aun más a Mizukamiya (lgo que a Haizaki no le gusto mucho que digamos).

-Takuto… ¿no te despedirás?- pregunto Haruna con diversión al ver como su hijo estaba hipnotizado por el encanto de Mizukamiya Seiryu. Al escuchar esta pregunta, Shindou reacciono de golpe y lanzo su cuerpito contra el de su amada madre, abrazándola con fuerza, sacándole una risita a Haruna, una sonrisa honesta a Haizaki y un gritillo emocionado a Mizukamiya.

-¡Buen viaje, Oka-sama! ¡Te esperare aquí con Sei Oji-sama!- aseguro Shindou, sacándole un grito fan-girl mode a Mizukamiya.

-Antes de irme…ya sabes que hacer.- repitió juguetonamente Haruna.

-¡Hai!- dijo Shindou alegre. –No debo alejarme sin avisar, no debo hablar con extraños ni seguirlos, no debo pelear con los demás.- repitió Shindou las reglas. Después de todos los accidentes que han tenido alado de sus otros cuidadores, Haruna se asegura que todos los días, su hijo le repita las reglas, así él las recordara sin problema. –Siempre debo de ser educado, nunca debo de comer comida de Natsumi Oba-sama ni irme con otras familias…-

-¿Y…?-

-Y no puedo comer helado sin tu autorización…-dijo en un susurro, haciendo un adorable puchero.

Tras recibir un rápido beso en la frente, Haruna se despidió y le dio unas cuantas instrucciones a Mizukamiya mientras Shindou se adentraba al apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mira Takuto-kun, elefantes!- señalo emocionado Mizukamiya apuntando a las magníficas bestias, entre sus brazos el pequeño hijo de Haruna emocionado al ver en realidad a las criaturas que su madre y maestra le leen solamente.

-¡Son muy grandes!- exclamo Shindou emocionadísimo. Hasta ahora han visto a las jirafas, los pingüinos (que le hacían recordar a su Yuuto Oji-sama y a Haizaki-sama), los lobos (que le recordaban a Fubuki-sama) y las águilas. Todos los animales eran únicos y sorprendentes en su propia manera. -¿Sei Oji-sama, podemos ir a ver los tigres después?-

-¡Claro! ¿Qué dices Ryohei?- pregunto Mizukamiya a su prometido. Haizaki estaba perdido en el espacio, desde que llego y escucho a los niños gritar y llorar su mente se apago, siguiendo a su prometido como robot. –E-Eh…creo que esta bien…-dijo con una risa nerviosa el de cabellos azules y morados, conociendo que este tipos de ambientes eran detestados por su prometido.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros, los estaban viendo a los grandes felinos, empezando por los impresionantes leones. -¡Son increíbles! ¿Podemos tener uno?- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

-Takuto-kun, los leones son muy grandes y salvajes para tenerlos como mascotas…-trato de explicar Mizukamiya, no queriendo herir los sentimientos del pequeño (quien ya denomino como sobrino, le guste o no a Haizaki)

-¡Pero podemos llevarnos uno de esos pequeños y le enseñamos a no atacarnos!- explico Shindou apuntando a las crias de leones que estaban jugando ante la atenta mirada de su madre leona y los demás niños.

Mizukamiya pensó desesperadamente por una opción, por una excusa que darle al pequeño niño que lo miraba ilusionado. - _¿Qué hare?-_

 _-Takuto suele ser muy testarudo, por lo que llorara si no consigue lo que quiere. Si llega a tener ideas raras, solo cambiale el tema.- explico Haruna._

 _-¿Cambiar el tema? ¿Por cual?- pregunto Mizukamiya, en aquel entonces no pensando que este niño fuera asi de terco e imaginario._

 _-Por helado. El helado es la solución a todos los problemas (_ _ **A/N: Al menos para mi)-**_

-¿Takuto, te gustaría un helado?- pregunto Mizukamiya sonriente y dando un pequeño baile de victoria mental al ver como la carita del menor brillaba ante la mención de helado. Tras asedir energéticamente y contarle una y otra historia de todos los sabores de helado que le gustan y como los tios siempre le compran helado, el ex capitán sonrio para asegurarse que la heladería estaba cerca. –Muy bien, estaras al cuidado de Ryohei, por favor no te alejes de él…me tardare unos cuantos minutos…-

-¡Hai! ¡Aquí te esperaremos!- aseguro alegremente el niño.

Mizukamiya corrió hacia la heladería, no quería gastar mucho tiempo en aquella tienda. Aunque no lo admitiera, después de todas las historias que le contaron tanto Haruna como el pequeño Shindou, temía que el pequeño, al cuidado de Haizaki se perdiera o peor aún, que otro extraño se lo llevara. - _¿Qué puede ser peor que alguien más se lo lleve?-_ pensó, recordando que su amado y muy terrorífico prometido estaba cuidando al pequeño. Debía que aceptar que al ver a Haizaki interactuar (por muy poco que fuera) con Shindou le incremetaban el deseo de tener una familia ahora. Claro que él tenía sus maneras _nocturnas_ para convencer a su futuro esposo. Tras ordenar dos helados (Haizaki no le gusta el duce), rápidamente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero cierto adulto de cabellos lacios grises largos y mirada perdida lo detuvo y lo congelo. -¡Ryohei! ¿Dónde esta Takuto-kun?- pregunto desesperado, pero este no le contesto. Con una repentina vena en la frente, Mizukamiya lo abofeteo y los sacudió de manera dramática y brusca, logrando que su amado demonio del campo regresara a la realidad.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- le reclamo el de cabellos grises.

-¡¿Dónde esta Takuto?!-

-¡¿Acaso no esta contigo?!-

-¡Te dije que lo cuidaras!-

Antes de que Haizaki pudiera responder, gritos de terror de varias personas se hicieron sonar por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los dos amantes.

-¡Hay un niño en la jaula de los leones!-

-¿¡Como llego un niño ahí!?-

-¡¿Qué mierdas importa eso?! ¡Llamen a los guardias, a alguien!-

-¡Los leones ya lo vieron!-

-¡Que alguien lo salve!-

Esto no podía ser bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Shindou esperaba pacientemente a que regresara su Sei Oji-sama con su helado. Fue raro, su Sei Oji-sama le dijo que Haizaki-sama lo cuidaría, pero Haizaki-sama lo siguió a él sin decirle nada. Supongo que él ira por algún helado también. Bueno, debía de esperar como buen niño. Le prometió a su Oka-sama que seguiría todas las reglas, por lo que no se ira ni hablara con extraños._

 _-Vamos, apresúrate, tenemos que alimentar a los bebes leones para poder irnos.- escucho decir a un hombre de traje completamente azul que hablaba con otro de igual traje._

 _-¿Los bebes leones? ¡Puedo ir a verlos y llevarle uno a Oka-sama!- pensó alegre Shindou, decidiendo que debía de seguir a los hombres para poder ver más de cerca a los bebes leones._

Y fue asi como termino en esta situación, ahora él estaba dentro del área de los leones, escuchando a todas las personas gritar por alguna razón mientras miraba como los leones se acercaban de manera lenta a su persona. ¡Tal vez querían jugar! Los gatos que Oka-sama adopto siempre actúan de esa manera cuando quieren jugar con los ratones **(A/N: Hace poco me di cuenta, gracias a wikia, que Shindou tiene dos gatos en el juego…uno se llama Lute y el otro no se, pero bueno, usare ese dato en esta historia)**

-¡No te preocupes pequeño, ya viene alguien a salvarte!- escucho Shindou a alguien gritar desde arriba. Sus ojos castaños miraron a la gente que lo observaban con temor y horror, no sabiendo por que…sin saber que en realidad era que dos leones se acercaban con más velocidad para atacarlo. -¡NO!- Al darse la vuelta, uno de los grandes felinos estaba saltando en su dirección, listo para atacarlo. Shindou se congelo del terror al ver al gran felino atacarlo.

Cerro sus ojitos mientras que su ultimo recuerdo fuera la sonrisa amorosa de su madre, la que le regalo esta misma mañana antes de irse. – _Oka-sama…-_

-¡PERFECT PINGUIN!- escucho gritar para luego ver como un gran pingüino dorado golpeo al león en el estomago, sacándole lagrimas gruesas estilo anime al león mientras lo alejaba de Shindou. -¡Enano! ¡Que diablos pensabas?- pregunto un hombre enmascarado. Shindou lo vio mientras lagrimas se salieron sin cesar. El iedo por fin invadiéndolo.

-¡Takuto-kun, hay que salir de aquí ahora!- dijo otro hombre enmascarado, mientras que cargaba al pequeño y salía corriendo alado del otro héroe enmascarado. Todos asegurándose que la carrita de Shindou no fuera vista.

-¡Oka-sama! ¡Oka-sama!- gritaba y gritaba una Shindou, lagrimas salían y salían y su cuerpo temblaba del terror al pensar que jamás volveria a ver a su Oka-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Takuto, lo lamento llegar tan tarde!- dijo entrecortada Haruna. El viaje se tardo más de lo esperado, una llanta exploto por lo que arreglarlo fue una pesadilla. Mizukamiya, con una suave sonrisa, le indico a Haruna que no hiciera mucho ruido, debido a que Shindou y Haizaki estaban completamente dormidos después de horas y horas de jugar soccer. –No tiene esperanza…será un completo loco del soccer…-dijo Haruna al acercarse a su dormido hijo y acariciar su cabello. –Muchas gracias Sei-kun…te debo una.-

-No te preocupes Haru-chan, siempre será un placer.- dijo de manera encantadora Seiryu, tratando desesperadamente que la mujer no descubiera su _pequeño_ accidente. Tras tomar entre sus brazos a Takuto, Haruna se despidió, dejando a los dos hombres completamente solo.

-Pobre Otonashi…esta condenada a sufrir ataques al corazón por la eternidad.- dijo Haizaki, dejando de lado su actuación de estar completamente dormido.

-Si…-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, al ser su dia libre, Haruna decidio tener un tranquilo dia alado de su hijo…una vez que este despertara. Su hijo, irónicamente, tenia el sueño muy pesado. Bueno, mientras espera, aprovechara de cocinar y ver un poco las noticias.

-PADRES IRRESPONSABLES DEJAN QUE NIÑO ENTRE EN LA AREA DE LOS LEONES- fue lo primero que recibió a Haruna aquella mañana en la televisión. Eso definitivamente llamo su atención. Le subio un poco el volumen, asegurándose que Takuto o se despertara por su culpa. –Ayer, entre las 12 del medio dia y la 1 de la tarde, se reporto a un pequeño niño entro a al área de los leones. Los vigilantes aun no saben como esto sucedió y se aseguran que nunca vuelva a pasar. Gracias a Kami-sama que dos héroes enmascarados llegaron a rescatarlo.-

-Vaya…eso si seria una pena que algo le pasara a ese niño…-dijo Haruna, enfocándose en la cocina e ignorando la clara imagen que aparecia en la televisión de su hijo. –Sei-kun hizo un magnifico trabajo, tal vez pueda dejar a Takuto otra vez con él…-

En la pequeña habitación donde un dormido Shindou estaba, el pequeño murmuraba una y otra vez…-leones malos…me quieren comer…Oka-sama…Sei Oji-sama malo…-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me salio largo…he notado que los demás drabbles (o al menos los que yo he leído) la cantidad de palabras se suman a unos 700 maximos…y mis drabbles son exageradamente largos…creo que estoy haciendo algo mal…pero bueno, algun dia mejorare!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Porfavor dejar sus reviews, comentarios o criticas constructivas! Todo es bienvenido contal de que sea algun comentario respetuoso y que no muestre nada de homofobia/xenofobia o racismo en general -_-**

 **Por favor y gracias!**

 **Matta ne!**


	15. ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? - Fubuki s

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capitulo! Gracias a Tialepingouin–san por su lindo comentario T-T me hizo querer llorar. Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo!**

 **Parejas: FubukiXTakuto; mención de: AtsuyaXNae**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Advertencia: Intento de humor**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¿De dónde vienen los bebes?**

 **Fubuki-sama y Atsuya-sama**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- pregunto una tercera voz, congelando por completo a los dos adultos que, hasta ahora, estaban hablando tranquilamente.

¿Qué harán ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-¡Fubuki-sama!- grito emocionado el pequeño Shindou, corriendo y saltando encima del chico de cabellos plateados y ojos azules. Sus bracitos rodearon la cintura de su tío preferido con toda la fuerza que un pequeño de siete años pudiera poseer. Fubuki rio, encantado de la reacción del pequeño niño._

 _-Vamos, vamos… ¿Quieres un poco de jugo?- pregunto la princesa de Hokkaido, Fubuki Nae._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta mucho el jugo! ¡Oka-sama siempre me da un delicioso jugo de manzana!- contó y contó el pequeño niño, sacándole una sonrisa encantada y soñadora a Nae._

 _-¡Te traeré el mejor jugo de manzana del mundo!- exclamo la mujer, haciendo reír al pequeño y empezando una divertida e infantil pelea entre ella y el pequeño, mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a la cocina._

 _-Hime, es muy buena con los niños.- dijo el mayor de los Fubukis, viendo a su cuñada salir y reír alado del niño. -¿Algo te preocupa?- le pregunto al ver a su hermano menor mirar con el ceño levemente fruncido hacia la dirección que había tomado la mujer de largos cabellos rosados._

 _-Nae ha estado hablando de comenzar una familia.- dijo de golpe Atsuya, haciendo que Fubuki escupiera de golpe el té de manzanilla que estaba tomando ese segundo._

 _-No tienes nada de tacto…pobre hime…-dijo Fubuki una vez que dejara de toser y el muy necesitado y amado oxigeno regresara de manera normal a sus pulmones._

 _-Créeme, ella no se queja por mi falta de "tacto".- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida Atsuya, solo obteniendo que su hermano mayor le lanzara una almohada a su cara. –Está bien, está bien.-_

 _-¿Qué planeas hacer? Aún son muy jóvenes.- pregunto el mayor._

 _-¡Eso me preocupa!- respondió el menor. –Es decir, ambos tenemos buenos trabajos y estamos en un buen lugar económicamente. Nuestra casa es grande por lo que el espacio tampoco es problema…y no digo que me desagrada la idea… ¡Pero somos muy jóvenes! ¡Tenemos 24 años apenas! ¡Claramente no sería un buen padre!- dijo Atsuya de manera dramática._

 _-Haru-chan tuvo a Takuto-kun a los 16 años y ha hecho un magnífico trabajo.- dijo Fubuki, no sabiendo si aquellas palabras eran alentadoras o como plan para convencer a su hermano. Desde que vio al pequeño Takuto, ha deseado con todo su ser que un pequeño corriera por la casa, pero como él no tiene novia menos una esposa…le dejara esa responsabilidad a su hermano gemelo._

 _-¡Debes estar de mi lado!- le reclamo Atsuya._

 _-Bueno, es que un hijo tuyo y de hime sería realmente lindo.- dijo apenado Fubuki._

 _-¡Consíguete una esposa y créalo tú!- le dijo._

 _-Atsuya… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente?- pregunto Fubuki. -¿Piensas que no serás buen padre?-_

 _Atsuya maldijo por debajo, bueno siendo honestos no era sorpresa que su hermano gemelo lo haya descubierto tan fácilmente. –No es como que hubiéramos tenido un ejemplo a seguir… To-san y Ka-san fallecieron en ese accidente…-_ _ **(A/N: Debido a que realmente no se menciona nada acerca de los padres en IE: Ares no Tenbin, vamos a suponer que si fallecieron pero que Atsuya sobrevivió junto a su hermano)**_

 _-Atsuya…-_

 _-¡Por supuesto, no es como que yo quisiera tener un hijo ahora! Son ruidosos y siempre lloran…-trato de ocultar rápidamente el menor. No le gustaba mucho hablar de sus sentimientos o sentirse tan vulnerable, aunque este fuera su hermano. –Además, nunca jugué bien en equipo…solo lograría darle un mal ejemplo a ese niño…-_

 _-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Fubuki, llamando la atención de su hermano. –Creo que si serias un pésimo padre ahora. No tienes paciencia, eres muy explosivo e impredecible, paranoico y muy ruidoso—_

 _-¡Oye, se supone que me debes hacer sentir mejor!—_

 _-Pero, también eres gentil, sabio, inteligente, amoroso, protector y siempre estás dispuesto a aprender. Ser padre es algo que nadie está preparado, no importa que tanto leas al respecto. Eso se aprende con el tiempo.- continuo Fubuki, ignorando por completo la interrupción de su hermano (algo que irónicamente comprobaba su punto) –Además, no estás solo. Tienes a hime a tu lado, y yo siempre estaré apoyándote. Eso sin contar a todos los amigos que estarán dispuestos a dar una mano… realmente creo que serás un buen padre y un grandioso guía para cualquier hijo o hija que quieras tener… y si soy honesto, creo que hime está más emocionada con la idea de "crear a un bebe"...- dijo con tono burlesco y mirada picara, sacándole un gran sonrojo a su hermano menor._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- pregunto Shindou con grandes ojos cafés llenos de curiosidad. Cuando hime-sama le dio el jugo, le dijo que fuera a esperar alado de Fubuki-sama mientras ella sacaba las galletas del horno. Obedeció y escucho las palabras "crear a un bebe"… ¿Cómo se crean los bebes? ¿Acaso los crean como a los juguetes? Eso suena mal…

-A-Atsuya…que esto te sirva como practica para el futuro.- dijo Fubuki antes de desaparecer prácticamente, corriendo tan rápido que ni su propio hermano pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Atsuya palideció de golpe, viendo con terror al pequeño que lo miraba ansioso por una respuesta. Maldijo por debajo, en su mente, pensando en las mil maneras que torturaría y mataría a su hermano por dejarlo en esta situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué haces Takuto?- pregunto confundido Kidou al ver a su sobrino mirar fijamente el capullo de una pequeña flor que tenía en su jardín. Haruna miraba confundida a su hijo también, desde que ambos lo recogieron de la casa de Atsuya (quien se los entrego de golpe con un rostro completamente rojo), el pequeño se enfocaba en todas las flores. No era como que fuera algo malo…pero su hijo no suele tener interés en las flores así que…

-Espero por un hermanito.- dijo Shindou de repente, su mirada 100% enfocada en el pequeño capullo.

-¿U-u-u-un…hermanito…?- repitió lentamente Haruna, su rostro al igual que el de su hermano, tornándose blancos. Estaba segura que se desmayaría.

-¿Por qué miras esa flor Takuto?- cambio de tema rápidamente Kidou, tratando de lograr que su hermana se calmara (y que sus deseos por encerrarla en una torre lejana para que ninguna bestia la toque de nuevo desaparecieran).

-¡Sí! Atsuya-sama dijo que los bebes aparecen cuando una abejita le da una semillita a una flor. Hace poco vi a una abeja alejarse de esta flor. ¡Eso significa que un bebe aparecerá de aquí y será mi hermanito!- explico con alegría Shindou, sus ojos brillando tanto de emoción.

-Takuto… ¿Por qué quieres tener un hermanito?- pregunto Kidou interesado. Debería preocuparse por las palabras de su sobrino, pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

-Porque Takuma tendrá un hermanito pronto y dijo que su Oka-sama le prometió que podría jugar con él al soccer y le podía enseñar y yo quiero hacer eso también.- explico Shindou con inocencia, en su mente pensando en un pequeño niño que corría atrás de él mientras este le enseñaba a jugar soccer y tocar piano y a leer. -¡Por eso estoy esperando que la flor abra y me dé a mi hermanito!-

Sin más, Haruna se desmayó. Bueno, uno puede hasta donde puede.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todos los que son leales a mi! Y si alguien me pueda explicar la diferencia entre view y visitors…busque y no entendí**

 **Bueno, porfavor dejar un review o comment o critica constructiva!**

 **Matta-ne!**


	16. Resfriado

**D. : ¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Un gran agradecimiento a todos por seguir conmigo en estos drabbles!**

 **Parejas: KidouXSakumaXTakutoXFudou**

 **Rating: K**

 **Advertencia: None**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Resfriado**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- _Pesado…-_ fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzo a la recién despierta mente de Haruna. Abriendo los ojos en su contra de su voluntad, vio sobre su pecho una bola pequeña de cabellos castaños griseados alborotados que dormía placenteramente, su pequeña mente aun navegando por el mundo de los sueños.

El cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por el crujido de la puerta principal al abrirse y la suave maldición que lanzo su hermano al tratar de entrar lo más silencioso posible. Con mucho cuidado, Haruna coloco sus brazos alrededor de Shindou de manera segura, así lograría salir de su cama sin despertar a su hijo pero al parecer su cuerpo tenía otros planes…

-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita puerta…debo contratar a alguien a que venga a repararla…mejor aun, le regalo una casa a Haruna y con eso resuelvo todo.-pensó amargamente Kidou, a su lado Fudou y Sakuma que miraban a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso no es una solución.- dijo Fudou, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y fulminando levemente a su amigo. ¿Qué clase de idiota piensa que eso es una solución? –Debes permitir que ella consiga sus propios logros, no puedes mimarla para siempre.-

-¡Claro que puedo!- dijo infantilmente el estratega. Sakuma, siendo la voz de la razón entre ambos estrategas, suspiro resignado y trato de recordarles que era demasiado temprano y que habían dos personas que no despertaban aun y definitivamente pedirían la sangre de ambos si llegasen a despertar ahora…pero el suave golpe al suelo llamo la atención de los tres.

Con pasos lentos, los de Teikoku se acercaron hacia la única habitación que había además de la sala/cocina. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron a la joven de cabellos azules en el suelo, sus piernas enredadas en las sabanas mientras que un pequeño Shindou estaba fuertemente sujetado en su pecho y este comenzaba a abrir los ojos con un ceño fruncido. -¿Haruna?- pregunto Kidou suavemente, viendo a su hermana con más atención. Su cabello estaba bañada en sudor, sus mejías rojas pero el resto de su piel pálida.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

-¿Oka-chama?- llamo suavemente el pequeño de tres años, confundido y molesto porque lo despertaron de manera tan rara.

-Estoy bien Takuto, no te preocupes…-decia Haruna con voz suave pero débil mientras que trataba de mover el cuerpo para poder levantarse. – _Mi cuerpo pesa demasiado…-_ pensó. Sin saberlo, una suave y grande mano se coloco delicadamente sobre su frente, asustándola pero aún así, incapaz de reaccionar. Realmente se sentía muy cansada.

-Te sientes muy caliente. Puede que sea un resfriado.- dijo Fudou, analizando los síntomas visibles que presentaba la menor. ¿Qué podía decir? Tener a Fuyuka, una enfermera, como pareja tiene sus ventajas. –Deberías regresar a la cama…-

-¿C-Cuando llegaron aquí?- pregunto confundida Haruna. Al parecer no se había ni percatado que su hermano y uno de sus mejores amigos entraron a su habitación.

-Hace unos cuantos segundos. Regresa a la cama.- ordeno Kidou, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. –Fudou tiene razón, debes descansar.-

-¿Oka-chama…mal?- pregunto Shindou viendo fijamente a su madre completamente confundido.

-Tú, pequeño, vienes con nosotros.- dijo Sakuma mientras tomaba al pequeño y los alejaba de su madre. –No queremos que tú también te refríes.- le explico, pero Shindou solo lo fulminaba con su tierna miradita. Este hombre se atrevió a alejarlo de su madre.

-Takuto…Oka-san está enferma y no quiero que te enfermes también.- explico suavemente Haruna al ver que su hijo estaba listo para pegar el grito al cielo. -¿Puedes hacer eso por Oka-san?-

Shindou miraba entre su madre y los tres hombres, pensando que hacer…lastimosamente para él, uno de esos hombres era Fudou quien era conocido por su falta de paciencia o tacto. Sin permitir que el pequeño le respondiera a su madre, el hombre ya estaba empujando a los demás fuera de la habitación de la de cabellos azules, cerrando la puerta y alegando de lo molesto que es el tener que negociar con un enano de tres años. –Podre de Fuyuka si así es como planeas seguir siendo.- dijo Sakuma.

-¿Yuu Oji-chama…Oka-chama se siente mal?- pregunto Shindou, ignorando la pelea que tenía el del parche y el de cabellos castaños. -¿Ella morirá?- pregunto lleno de terror ante la idea de que su madre no le volverá a sonreir.

-Claro que no. Tú Oka-san solo tiene un pequeño resfriado, con un poco de sopa cacera, ella mejorara.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa divertida. Su sobrino tiene una imaginación muy activa…y algo perturbante. –Si quieres, puedes ayudarnos a prepararle comida para que mejore.- ofrecio y sonrio de golpe al ver que su sobrino lo miraba con un brillo que solo podía ser descrito como determinación y decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien, tu trabajo es el hacer jugo de limón.- explico Sakuma, su porte como el del general del ejercito, haciendo reir al pequeño pero aún así logrando que el menor captara las instrucciones. –En este vaso, tu aprietas este limón y el jugo sale por debajo.- explico mientras le entregaba la mitad de un limón.

Shindou acedio, decidido que él ayudaría a hacer que su Oka-chama se sientiera mejor. –Muy bien, si tienes algun problema, nos avisas…¿esta bien?- y tras obtener una afirmativa como respuesta, Sakuma se retiro para seguir pelando las papas. Shindou miro fijamente el limón, como si de alguna forma este lo hubiera insultado. Con una de sus manitas, apretó el limón sobre el vaso, como le instruyo su Saku Oji-chama. Después de un tiempito, miro el interior del vaso. Seguía seco, sin gotas de limón.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a apretar con más fuerza. Seguía seco. Con determinación, tomo el limón entre ambas manitas y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, sus mejías tornándose rosadas por el esfuerzo que hacía y sus nudillos blancos por la presión. Sin saberlo, Kidou y los demás miraban la escena divertidos. Debían darle crédito al menor, era demasiado obstinado.

Plop.

Shindou abrió sus ojitos, curioso al ver el interior del vaso. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Lo logro! Con rapidez y alegría tomo el vaso y corrió donde su Yuu Oji-chama. -¡Yuu Oji-chama, lo hice!- exclamo emocionado el pequeño.

-Muy bien Takuto…ahora necesito que toda la parte de abajo este llena de ese jugo… ¿puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Kidou encantado de ver el rostro de orgullo que mostraba su sobrino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los suaves toques en su puerta la despertaron una vez más. Aún sentía su cuerpo pesado y muy caliente, pero no sentía la garganta seca como en la mañana y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo. Esa era buena señal ¿no?...Tal vez deba de hacerle una visita a Katsuya-sama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto suavemente Kidou al entrar con una bandeja que contenia una sopa de pollo y un vaso con agua suponía.

-Estoy entre dejar que la muerte me encuentra solo o yo misma buscar la muerte.- respondio la chica con cierta burla...cierta…

-No deberías decir esas cosas.- dijo con una suave risita Kidou. –Además—

-¡Oka-chama!- grito de repente el menor mientras corría y se lanzaba encima de su madre a abrazarla. Todo el día ha estado sin ella, no le gusto para nada estar sin ella. -¿Oka-chama ya se siente mejor?- pregunto con ojitos curiosos.

-Takuto, Oka-san debe comer primero para poder sentirse mejor.- explico Kidou con un suspiro, acercando la bandeja de comida con cuidado a su hermana para evitar que las locuras de sus sobrino botaran todo.

-¿Tú hiciste esto, Onii-chan?- pregunto sorprendida Haruna. No recordaba que su hermano pudiera cocinar…es por esa razón que no permite que Takuto se quede al cuidado de su hermano.

-Sakuma y Fudou me ayudaron. Takuto aquí también fue una gran ayuda con el jugo.- explico el estratega mientras revolvía con cariño el cabello de Shindou. –Él se encargó de hacer el jugo de limo por si solo.-

-¿Heh, enserio? ¡Muy bien trabajo Takuto!- alago su madre con una sonrisa, para tomar el vaso y darle un sorbo. Le faltaba un poco más de azúcar pero un muy buen intento para ser la primera vez. –Está delicioso.-

-¡Entonces ya Takuto puede estar con!—

-Tú enano, vienes conmigo.- apareció de repente Fudou para tomar al pequeño de los brazos y llevárselo lejos de su madre, todo mientras este gritaba y pateaba por libertad.

-¡Takuto quiere estar con Oka-chama!- le gritara el pequeño.

-Gomen Takuto, pero Oka-san aún se siente un poco mal. Sera por unas cuantas horas más.- dijo Haruna con una sonrisa culpable mientras miraba como su hijo se revolvía en busca de la libertad.

-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Takuto-kun, sal de ahí.- pidió por décima octava vez Sakuma mientras miraba a su pequeño sobrino (aunque Kidou le gruñera cada vez lo decía) que estaba escondido debajo de la mesa, abrazando sus piernitas y su mirada perdida mientras era rodeado por un aura deprimente.

Más horas sin su Oka-chama…

-¿Cuántas horas seguirá deprimido?- pregunto Fudou mientras estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón.

-Takuto-kun, sal de ahí.-

-.-.-.-.-

 **D. : ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y sigan conmigo durante esta rara historia! ¡Por favor si pueden dejar ahí un comentario seria muy tierno y lindo y prometo llorar a mares de la felicidad!**

 **Matta ne!**


	17. Futuro sobrino - Pt 1

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡He aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste! ¡Un agradecimiento muy grande a Tialepingouin-san por sus lindos comentarios y como prometido, llore dramáticamente por ti!**

 **Parejas: KidouXTakuta**

 **Rating: K**

 **Advertencia: Un intento de asesinato a Kidou**

 **Time Line: Inazuma Eleven**

 **Disclaimed: Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin o los demás spin off no me pertenecen…de lo contrario, esta idea si sería real y Alice junto a otras OCs sí existirían T-T**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Futuro sobrino**

 **Pt. 1**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Increíble!- gritaron Hikaru, Tenma y Shinsuke. Ante sus ojos estaba el legendario equipo de Inazuma Japan. Todos, después de su pelea contra el equipo de El Dorado, regresarían a su casa de no ser por Tenma quien convenció a Fei de llevarlos al tiempo del primer FFI, donde la leyenda nació. ¡Por un demonio, hasta Tsurugi estaba emocionado por tener la oportunidad de jugar soccer alado de Goenji Shuuya, su ídolo!

-¿Tú…eres Tenma, cierto?- pregunto Endou, recordando vagamente al joven quien lo ayudo a defender el soccer de Raimon hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh, aun se acuerda de mí!- dijo emocionado Tenma, sacándole una vena roja pequeña a Alice. Yuuka miraba algo preocupada a su rubia amiga…

-¿Así que…ustedes son del futuro?- pregunto confundido y escéptico Hiroto. ¿Personificar alienígenas controlados por una piedra espacial? Pan comido. ¿Perderse en el bosque y ser retados por dos criaturas míticas? Algo de todos los días. ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Si…eso es difícil de crecer sin evidencia científica.

-Entiendo que sea algo muy difícil de creer…-comenzó a decir Kirino. –Pero deben de creernos.-

-¿Cómo explican a un oso parlante y una caravana voladora?- pregunto con sarcasmo Kariya viendo a lo que, en unos cuantos años, sería su futuro padre adoptivo.

-Eso es un buen punto.- dijo Fubuki, mirando como niño pequeño al oso viviente. Le encantaban los animales de felpa, y de niño, junto a su hermano siempre jugaban a que estos vivían y se movían y eran sus amigos. ¡Ah, buenos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos!

-Bueno, hemos vivido cosas más raras aún- dijo Sakuma con una gota en la cabeza, recordando sus propias anécdotas y aventuras. Solo el recuerdo de Kageyama y todo lo que hizo era algo que validaba su punto. ¡Por Dios, estamos hablando de un hombre que creo un agua mutadora y exploto un barco completo!

-¿Nos podrían dar sus autógrafos?- pregunto rápidamente Shinsuke, sus ojos brillando de emoción y lanzando estrellitas por todos lados.

-¡Detente, no hay que molestarlos!- trato de decir Sangoku, pero el pequeño (al igual que el resto del equipo) simplemente lo ignoraron.

-¡Claro! Como venir aquí y proclamar ser viajeros en el tiempo para poder jugar un maldito partido no es suficiente molestia.- dijo irritada Alice con una vena en la cabeza, su paciencia acortándose de manera muy rápida. Mucho tuvo con un fenómeno del tiempo y un oso de dudosa procedencia, a eso, agréguenle un Endou robot, un chico que se convierte en mono y una niña que resulta ser la madre del fenómeno del tiempo...sip, dentro de poco la sangre comenzara a salir de una forma u otra.

-Sí realmente son del futuro… ¿tú debes de ser…?- pregunto Goenji al ver más de cerca a la chica de cabellos castaños largos, piel morena y ojos completamente negros.

-¡Es correcto!- dijo Yuuka, sacándole un thump up y una mirada de orgullo. -¡Soy Goenji Yuuka! ¡Mucho gusto, Onii-chan!-

-¿¡Eh, Yuuka-chan!?- dijo Endou aún más confundido.

-Así que debes de ser Alice.- dijo Fudou con una sonrisa de lado, un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos. –Parece que has bajado tus expectativas, uniéndote a Raimon.- dijo con burla, lográndole sacar una mirada igual de arrogante pero cariñosa de su hermana menor del futuro.

-Que puedo decir, Raimon ha logrado alcanzar las pocas que tenía.- le respondió, sacándole una mirada de indignación al resto.

-Nadie entiende a estos dos…-dijo Kazemaru con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Ustedes quienes nos?- pregunto Kidou, viendo a los demás. Por alguna razón, su mirada no podía dejar de regresar a ese misterioso chico de cabellos castaños griseados. Había algo en él que le parecía familiar… ¿él qué será?

-¡Soy de primer año, portero, Nishisono Shinzuke!- se presentó emocionado el pequeño de banda azul.

-¿Puedo ser el siguiente?- pregunto emocionado Hikaru, levantando su mano como si estuviera en clase. -¡Primer año, delantero, Kageyama Hikaru!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¡¿KAGEYAMA?!-** gritaron todos completamente sorprendidos y asustados por el chico. Si este joven tiene algún conecte con Kageyama…nada bueno puede venir de eso.

-Hai. La persona que ustedes conocen, Kageyama Reiji, es mi tío.- dijo serio Hikaru. –Escuche lo que mi tío hizo a Raimon…no, al mundo del soccer, pero también escuche que él ama el soccer más que nada. ¡Así que decidí entrar a Raimon! ¡Estoy seguro que mi tío estará alegre por eso!-

-Y pensar que el sobrino de Kageyama terminaría en Raimon.- dijo con una risa llena de alegría Hibiki. Ahora tendrá algo con que enfurecer más a su ex compañero de equipo. -¡No puedo esperar a ver su rostro! ¡Seguro que le da un ataque!-

-¿Alguno tiene otra sorpresa que darnos?- pregunto Hijikata en forma de broma. No sabía mucho que pasaba, pero hasta ahora, todo ha sido muy entretenido. Lo único que faltaba, era que uno de sus hermanos llegara y se presentara como tal. Eso sería digno de ver.

Lastimosamente para Hijikata…y el resto de Inazuma Japan, el nuevo Raimon, si tenía una sorpresa más. –Supongo que no hay nada malo con presentarme.- dijo Shindou, dando un paso más y con la frente en alto dijo. –Segundo año, medio campista, Shindou Takuto. Soy el futuro hijo de Otonashi Haruna-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¿Eh…?-** fue lo único que sacaron los miembros de Inazuma Japan.

-¿E-Están hablando de Otonashi Haruna… de ESTA Otonashi Haruna?-pregunto con cierto temor Someoka mientras apuntaba a la joven manager de cabellos azules.

-C-Creo que aquí hay un error…-dijo rápidamente Sakuma. Su amigo estratega estaba pálido ahora, su cuerpo completamente tenso…y podría jurar que dejo de respirar. –Es decir…para que seas el hijo de Haru-chan…eso quiere decir que ella y tú padre…-

Con un suspiro de resignación, Shindou decidió explicar la situación. –No hay error. Otonashi Haruna es mi Oka-sama. Originalmente mi nombre era Otonashi, pero Oka-sama, alado de Yuuto Oji-sama decidieron cambiarlo por—

Un golpe fuerte en el suelo lo callo por completo. Todos buscando el origen del sonido, notaron a un joven de rastras completamente inconsciente en el suelo, a su lado Haruna, que parecía estar combatiendo entre acompañar a su hermano en la inconciencia o celebrar que tendría un futuro hijo.

-¿Así que…eres el hijo de Haru-chan…?- dijo con cierta alegría y picardía Kazemaru alado de Fubuki, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a su futuro sobrino y los demás presentes.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y sigan conmigo durante esta rara historia! ¡Por favor dejar algun comentario o review! ¡Sera muy agradecido!**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
